


Phiêu Bạt

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Robbery, Shopping
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Dirak và D'Arcy yêu nhau nhưng có biến cố nên xảy ra mâu thuẫn giữa những con người trong tình yêu.
Relationships: Dirak/D'Arcy, Dirak/Sephera, Quillen/D'Arcy





	1. Bối Cảnh

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích: Dòng thời gian ở Trái Đất, bối cảnh ở Athanor.
> 
> Dirak sinh năm 1973, D'Arcy sinh năm 1975.

Năm 1985, ở Athanor...

Tại một khu chợ quê nọ xuất hiện một cậu con trai không cha không mẹ. Người xung quanh nói rằng cậu ta đã bị chính gia đình mình bỏ rơi, tình thương là thứ cậu ta thiếu thốn nhất.

Cậu sống mỗi ngày bằng việc đi trộm vặt, cướp của từ tay người khác và tối ngủ ở ngoài công viên. Từ những lúc đầu đã có nhiều người qua lại giúp đỡ cậu nhưng rồi về sau thì chẳng còn ai để mắt đến cậu nữa, cậu bắt đầu đi cướp vặt một cách đầy mạo hiểm dẫn đến một ngày, cậu bị những đứa trẻ trong làng phát hiện và truy đuổi vì tội ăn cắp quà vặt.

"Bắt lấy nó!" Những đứa trẻ đuổi theo một cậu nhóc tóc màu nâu xen lẫn điểm bạc. "Đồ ăn cắp!"

Cậu bé tay cầm ổ bánh mì và chai nước, chân vẫn đang cố chạy. Người thì lấm lem bùn đất, tay chân gầy gò đen khịt, mái tóc màu nâu cùng với vệt trắng rối tung, vốn dĩ là một người đi cướp vặt để kiếm sống.

"Xin lỗi, tôi đói quá, xin lượng thứ!" Cậu nhóc đó nói. Chân vẫn tiếp tục chạy về phía trước.

Nhưng đi được không xa thì cậu không thể chạy được thêm nữa, chân bắt đầu rã rời làm cậu té ngã, cậu bây giờ ngây ngốc nhìn những đứa trẻ đang đằng đằng sát khí kia, sẵn sàng xuống tay để trừng trị cậu.

"Nào, mày chạy đi đâu?!" Tên đầu đàn gan dạ nói, người nóng rực đã chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lí là dạy cho cậu nhóc kia một bài học.

"Hơ...!" Cậu bé xoay người lại và khó khăn lê lết ra sau và lùi dần về phía góc tường.

"Tao sẽ đập mày, vì tội ăn cắp!" Một nắm đấm chuẩn bị tung ra và hai tay của cậu đưa ra cố đỡ lấy nó. Cậu hi vọng là mình không bị thương và không bị gì cả.

Nhưng chưa tung được tới đâu thì có một người con trai tóc màu vàng dài từ đằng sau túm lấy tên giơ nắm đấm trước mắt cậu và lôi vào đánh túi bụi, cả bọn lao vào người tóc vàng kia và đánh lại nhưng không sao đỡ được vì quá mạnh.

Cậu nhóc nhìn anh ta đánh một cách không thương tiếc cho đến khi nào cả bọn bị bại trận thì thôi. Anh đứng đó nhìn từng xấp người chồng chất. Cậu ở đằng sau lưng anh ngơ ngác nhìn lại vị "anh hùng" đó.

Người con trai tóc vàng đó quay lại nhìn cậu nhóc, đắc trí hỏi, "Này, cậu không sao chứ?"

Cậu bé lắc đầu nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, "Dạ không ạ!".

Bỗng dưng cậu con trai tóc màu vàng dừng lại một lúc, anh để ý mái tóc đặc biệt đó và cả đôi mắt màu lam kia rồi chớp mắt liên tục. Cậu con trai tóc vàng bật cười nhẹ, "Nào đứng dậy!" Anh đỡ cậu ngồi dậy và cậu vẫn tiếp tục nhìn anh. Anh hỏi tiếp, "Cậu tên là gì thế?" Người đặc biệt này, anh sẽ giữ lấy và kết thân.

"Tôi tên là D'Arcy, còn anh?" Cậu bé tên D'Arcy rụt rè nói.

"Tôi tên là Dirak, tôi là bụi đời!" Dirak bật cười nói. "Nhà cậu ở đâu thế?"

"Tôi... bị bỏ rơi từ nhỏ và không có nhà ở!" D'Arcy rụt rè đáp.

"Cậu có ánh mắt và mái tóc rất đẹp." Dirak lại mỉm cười tiếp, tiếp tục chìa ra một bàn tay mang tượng hình là muốn cậu bắt tay, "Vậy cậu muốn đi cùng tôi không?"

D'Arcy do dự nhưng vội nói, "Vâng!" Vì vốn dĩ cậu không có ai để nương tựa. Cậu nhận sự giúp đỡ của anh để tiếp tục sống sót cho đến khi đủ lớn.

Dirak cảm thấy nhất trí và gợi ý, "Nếu cậu đi với tôi, tôi sẽ cho cậu sự bảo vệ có được chứ?" Anh nghĩ cậu này thật thú vị, mới nói mấy câu đã tin đến sái cổ.

D'Arcy lúc này sáng mắt ra và cậu mỉm cười lại, "Vâng! Cảm ơn nhiều!" Cậu gật đầu và bước đi theo người kia.

Kể từ ngày hôm đó, hai người trở thành bạn bè cùng nhau bày ra những màn cướp giật vô cùng hoành tráng ở Athanor, ban ngày thì cướp vặt, ban đêm thì cướp của diễn ra từ thời tuổi thơ đến lúc trưởng thành. Lúc mà D'Arcy gặp khó khăn trong khi cướp, Dirak đến giải cứu ngay. Hai người hợp tác rất ăn ý nên đa phần các vụ cướp đều diễn ra thành công.

Việc làm này kín đáo đến nỗi ngay cả việc điều tra, cả vương quốc đều cảm thấy bó tay vì chẳng có chút manh mối nào, hai người thực hiện vô cùng tinh vi và không dễ dàng để mà phát hiện.

Trong khoảng thời gian ở bên cạnh Dirak, D'Arcy nảy sinh ra một tình cảm gì đó rất là đặc biệt dành cho anh, cậu đã âm thầm yêu anh nhưng không hề muốn nói ra. Anh cũng đã yêu mến cậu từ khi gặp rồi nên vẫn cứ chờ lấy.

Thời gian dần trôi, hai người giờ không còn là trẻ con nữa mà đã trở thành những thanh niên, có suy nghĩ đã chín chắn và kĩ càng hơn trước, D'Arcy vẫn muốn sống tiếp bằng nghề đi trộm vặt, còn Dirak có suy nghĩ riêng cho bản thân mình.

Anh muốn được làm một công việc việc khác...

Đó là thời buổi, vì cảnh sát và tư pháp đã hoàn thiện và không còn để sai sót như ngày xưa nên giờ việc cướp giật đã bị tiết chế lại.

—————

12 năm sau, năm 1997...

"Cướp, cướp!" Tiếng truy hô của người đi đường khi bị giật lấy tiền trên tay, Dirak giật lấy và di chuyển rất nhanh nên không một ai nhận ra được vừa rồi là ai. Người đi đường chỉ biết kêu lên làm cho nhiều người xung quanh nhìn về hướng anh bỏ chạy trong sự ngỡ ngàng.

Trong khi đó, tại cửa hàng bánh mì...

Đang trong giờ nghỉ trưa, do chờ khách lâu quá, không có ai đến nên nhân viên đã nằm ngủ hoặc vào bên trong nghỉ mệt. D'Arcy núp từ đằng sau thủ sẵn một túi nilon cướp hết những món bánh rán trên đó kèm theo quân huy trong quầy tính tiền nữa, xong rời đi.

Tại một căn nhà nhỏ, nơi hai người góp tiền kiếm sống chung. Tính ra nhờ việc đi cướp qua ngày nên số tiền vừa đủ để mua được một phòng trọ, khá thoải mái, một toilet, một giường, một nhà bếp, một phòng khách.

"D'Arcy, cậu kiếm được bao nhiêu thế?" Dirak hỏi, anh vừa uống cốc nước vừa ngồi đếm tiền của mình. "Tôi được 8000 vàng nè cậu xem." Trong túi của người đi đường vốn dĩ chỉ có nhiêu đó nên khá là... bèo bọt.

"Ăn chút bánh không?" D'Arcy bật cười, cậu ném cái bánh vừa trộm từ cửa hàng cho anh. "Hai tờ quân huy!" Cậu đắc trí nói lại cho anh.

"Ghê đó! Hai tờ quân huy, đủ mua được 20 chai rượu mạch đen." Dirak nhẩm được.

Hai người họ ngồi nhai ngấu nghiến món bánh của mình và không nói thêm được điều gì.

Dirak cảm thấy ý đồ của mình bao lâu nay chưa nói, ngày hôm nay, anh sẽ thẳng thắn với cậu những tâm tư dự định của mình từ trước đến giờ. Anh nuốt nước bọt nói, "Sắp tới, chúng ta sẽ đi cướp thật nhiều quân huy, rồi chúng ta sẽ tìm con đường khác để sống."

D'Arcy nháy lông mày, "Sao cơ? Anh nói cái gì?" Đang nhai thức ăn trong miệng mà cậu buộc phải nghe lời anh nói mà cảm thấy sốc.

Dirak cố cười nhẹ và nói, "D'Arcy à, tôi đã lớn rồi chứ không còn là con nít đi ăn cắp vặt nữa, tôi cần phải có một việc khác để sống!" Anh biết là việc này rất khó thay đổi, bởi vì hơn mười năm hành nghề này rồi.

Với cậu, cậu tự hỏi bản thân mình sẽ giống anh, làm việc khác ư? D'Arcy cảm thấy lo sợ và không chắc.

Cậu lắc đầu, "Anh khờ quá có phải không, chúng ta quen nghề này rồi, đổi cũng không còn nghề nào khác, không ai nhận chúng ta đâu!" Cậu vốn dĩ đã để ý chuyện này từ lâu, bản thân cậu còn không có một cái bằng cấp nào cả, chỉ biết nhờ cậy vào của riêng người khác.

Dirak thở dài nói, "Đến lúc đó, tôi sẽ tính toán." Anh vốn dĩ cũng lo lắng giống cậu chuyện mình chưa ăn học tới nơi tới chốn đã phải thế này rồi nên anh càng cảm thấy do dự chút.

"Nhưng mà còn tôi thì sao. Tôi vẫn muốn đi kiếm sống như thế." D'Arcy thanh minh.

"Cậu cũng nên đi tìm con đường khác đi, thời buổi giờ cảnh sát đã siết chặt rồi, không còn con đường nào khác để đi làm việc đó đâu."

"Dirak, nếu anh làm vậy, thì tôi lại ở một mình sao?"

"Chậc, cậu ngây ngốc quá đấy, hứa bằng danh dự rồi mà!" Dirak cười to, biết rõ câu chuyện này có lẽ đã một sớm một chiều rồi.

"Chỉ cần anh đừng đi đâu hết có được không..."

"Tôi sẽ ở lại nhưng mà... tôi sẽ không còn làm việc đó. Vài hôm nữa, chúng ta sẽ cướp một tiệm vàng." Dirak gợi ý thêm.

"Ý hay đó! Nhưng mà... liệu anh có thể ở bên cạnh tôi được không?"

"Được rồi!"

Hai người họ không nói gì thêm sau đó, đến tối thì tắt đèn đi ngủ. Ở căn nhà, hai người nằm chung một giường nhưng không hề có ranh giới.

**-HẾT CHAP 1-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là fic cuối tôi viết về DD, mong mọi người hãy đọc thật nhiệt tình. Lịch đăng: 1 ngày/chap.
> 
> Hiện tại là đầu tôi đã cạn sạch ý tưởng để viết thêm fic cặp đôi này, nó đã nổi tiếng vượt quá so với mong đợi của tôi, đến nổi mà nhiều người nước ngoài đã thả vote/kudo vô fic DD của tôi khá nhiều, họ nằng nặc đọc bằng Google Dịch mặc dù khó hiểu.
> 
> Tôi rất mừng điều đó nhưng có lẽ đã là lúc để tôi dừng lại vì... fic DD tôi đã quá nhiều và đã tốn tôi không ít thời gian để mày mò dựng nên thành truyện.
> 
> Thành thật xin lỗi những bạn đã hết lòng theo dõi DD của mình thời gian qua.


	2. Một Đêm

D'Arcy nằm đó cố nhắm mắt nhưng không sao ngủ được, nghĩ đến cái cảnh sắp phải rời xa Dirak, người cậu rất nhức nhối. Tim cậu đau tức ngực, mỗi lần nghĩ đến việc tìm một công việc khác y như rằng cậu phải đối mặt với chuỗi ngày khó khăn khi được người khác chấp nhận một kẻ bụi đời đi làm.

Bên cạnh cậu, cậu liếc qua nhìn thử, ra là anh đã nhắm mắt. Có lẽ là Dirak đã thực sự nằm ngủ rồi nên cậu cảm thấy yên tâm. Nhưng thật sự là anh không hẳn là đã ngủ, chỉ nhắm mắt đó chờ được chìm sâu vào giấc mơ mà thôi.

Mỗi lần suy nghĩ đến Dirak, cái chân giữa của D'Arcy bắt đầu ngọ nguậy để cố gắng thúc đẩy cảm xúc của cậu dành cho anh.

Cậu lấy tay và mò xuống dưới và bắt đầu vuốt ve lấy nó. Đầu cậu hiện lên hình ảnh của anh, cố tưởng tượng như anh đang tìm đến cậu.

Nhưng vừa được một lúc, đột nhiên Dirak cảm thấy giường mình đang động đậy, thiết nghĩ là đối phương kế bên mình đang làm chuyện gì đó mờ ám, anh hỏi một câu đến nỗi khiến cho cậu phải giật bắn mình. "Này D'Arcy, cậu đang làm gì đó?"

Hành động vừa rồi của cậu ngay lập tức phải dừng lại ngay, cậu đỏ mặt nói. "Không có gì đâu!"

Dirak lắc đầu, rõ ràng hành động vừa rồi không hề bình thường chút xíu nào cả. Anh sẽ mò mẫm từ từ xem, "Cậu tự sướng mà không rủ tôi, thật là ích kỉ lắm đó!"

Cậu càng lúc càng ngại thêm nên kêu một cái rồi ứ ừ giấu giếm, "Không, do tôi cảm thấy lạnh thôi!"

"Lạnh ư, thời tiết ở Athanor mà lạnh!" Dirak thủ thỉ nói. Rõ ràng là có việc gì đó chứ không phải không đâu. "Cần giúp đỡ không?"

D'Arcy do dự, cậu không biết có nên thổ lộ tình cảm của mình dành cho anh không đây. Cậu chớp mắt suy nghĩ một hồi lâu rồi quyết định nói, "Nếu anh có thể!"

Dirak xoay người cầm tay của cậu lôi cậu vào lồng mình, cả tay và cả chân của anh ôm cậu thật chặt. Việc đó làm cậu bất ngờ, nó quá đột ngột. Cậu run rẩy vì cảm động.

"Thấy ấm hơn chưa?" Dirak thì thầm vào tai cậu.

Ấm còn hơn là gì, cậu không thể nào chê được. "Ấm... ấm..." Ấm quá nên đâm ra trở thành nóng. Hơi thở của hai người từng bước hoà quyện vào nhau làm cho không khí có phần ngột ngạt, việc đó khiến cho cây gậy bên dưới của D'Arcy ngay lập tức phản bội lại cậu mà ngóc dậy chạm thẳng vào đùi anh. Cậu cố kìm nén nhưng không sao xuống được.

Khoảng 15 phút sau, Dirak nhận ra được sự nhúc nhích của cái ấy, tay anh từ từ buông cậu ra và thò xuống túm lấy cái vị trí trỗi dậy đó trong lúc cậu không hề hay biết.

"Ơ..." Cậu hơi bất ngờ đành phải đứng hình trong giây lát. Cậu tính đẩy ra nhưng đành phải đổi ý ngay.

"Cứng rồi nè!" Anh đã thâu tóm được cậu xong, và bắt đầu cử động nó lên xuống.

Cảm giác thâu tóm vị trí quan trọng nhất của người mình cho là đẹp này thật sự rất khác lạ, sau bao nhiêu năm nay cuối cùng anh cũng chạm được nó.

Toàn thân cậu lúc này đã run rẩy, cậu thở dốc. "Đừng mà..." Cậu cố ngăn cản anh nhưng không... tay của anh thật sự rất ấm và mỗi lần như thế, người cậu cảm thấy sung sướng.

Động tác của anh khá nhịp nhàng, làm cho cậu phải cử động loạn xạ trên người anh nhiều lần. Cậu thở rất mạnh và cố cảm giác bàn tay ấy. "Khỉ thật, không nói tôi là cậu thèm thuồng đến thế!"

Anh tiếp tục di chuyển lên xuống, hơi nóng từ bên dưới truyền lên toàn bộ cơ thể của cậu, làm cho cậu phải kêu lên mấy tiếng để giải thoát cơn khoái cảm trong người mình.

Cậu cố nhìn anh nhưng đột nhiên ở giữa hai bên chân cậu có gì đấy sảng khoái, cậu thốt lên "Ah um, nhột... tôi cảm thấy gì đó..." Cậu nằm đó, đầu cậu lúc bấy giờ không còn suy nghĩ thứ gì khác ngoại trừ hình bóng của anh, cách anh đang giúp đỡ cậu.

Tất nhiên khi sắp tuôn trào, cậu không nói cho anh biết. Cậu ngậm ngùi thả lỏng toàn thân, và sau đó cậu bắn ra đầy lên tay anh.

Thời điểm đó, tâm trí của cậu chỉ có mỗi mình anh. Chỉ mỗi mình anh.

Dirak có thể cảm thấy cái gì đó ấm và nhớt từ tay mình, anh rút tay ra và nhìn vào thử. Có màu trắng đục... anh nhìn D'Arcy và lắc đầu trước mặt cậu.

Anh vào nhà vệ sinh đem đi rửa tay, sau đó lấy khăn lau sạch sẽ rồi lại tiếp tục đi ra, rồi chui vào trong chăn nằm ngủ tiếp.

"Ngủ đi..." Dirak nằm riêng một chỗ và không cho cậu dựa vào nữa.

D'Arcy cảm thấy khó chịu sau chuyện vừa rồi, cậu từ từ tìm đến cánh tay của anh và nói. "Ôm tôi được không?"

"Sao thế?" Dirak cảm thấy thắc mắc, chuyện hồi nãy chưa đủ cảm thấy ấm áp sao mà cậu lại đòi hỏi thêm. Anh nằm đó suy nghĩ thật lâu.

"Chỉ cần ôm tôi là được!" D'Arcy thúc ép.

Và anh làm thật, anh ôm cậu thật chặt và truyền thân nhiệt vào thân thể ốm yếu đó. Thời gian dần dần trôi đi chậm rãi, anh có thể cảm nhận được điều gì đó kì lạ ở người cậu, anh mới biết là cậu đang cần anh. Anh hỏi thử:

"Có phải là... cậu thích tôi rồi không?"

D'Arcy cảm thấy run rẩy, cậu lắp bắp nhưng nhẹ nhàng nói, "Tôi... đích thực là vậy... tôi cảm thấy thích anh từ ngày anh bảo vệ tôi đến giờ!" Cậu đích thực là đã thích anh từ lâu rồi, hi vọng là anh đồng ý ngay.

Nhưng anh vội vàng nói ra tâm tư tình cảm của mình, "Ngốc này, tôi đã yêu cậu luôn rồi!"

"Cái gì... anh?" D'Arcy hé to mắt, cậu cảm thấy bất ngờ khi anh đường đột nói ra tình cảm của mình.

"Sao ư?" Dirak bật cười nhẹ nhàng nói tiếp, "Rất đơn giản, ngay từ lần đầu gặp cậu, tôi thích gương mặt của cậu, mắt của cậu và cả mái tóc đặc thù của cậu nữa đó!" Anh vừa nói vừa lấy tay xoa đầu của cậu, nhưng tập trung vào dải tóc màu trắng đặc trưng kia.

"Anh đã yêu tôi rồi sao?" D'Arcy run rẩy nói, lại càng ôm anh chặt hơn.

"Nếu cậu không phiền, cho tôi trao trọn thân thể này với cậu nhé!" Dirak gợi ý, anh là đã hứng thú với thân thể này từ lâu rồi. Nếu không vì cậu thì anh chẳng giúp cậu giải quyết nỗi buồn chuyện vừa rồi.

Cậu nuốt nước bọt nói, "Nếu như anh muốn... của anh cả mà!" Cậu bằng lòng, vì cậu chỉ còn mỗi mình anh nên cậu nhất định là phải yêu anh thật sâu đậm, để anh luôn quan tâm cậu, chăm sóc cho cậu.

"Tại cậu làm tôi không thể kiềm chế được nữa." Anh tiếp sức lời nói của cậu, coi như đã thức thời, anh dán đôi môi lên cổ của D'Arcy rồi cắn một cái, nghe thấy cậu kêu rên lên một tiếng mới nhả răng nanh rồi dùng đầu lưỡi liếm lên đó.

"a... chúng ta có thể bắt đầu bây giờ..." D'Arcy run rẩy, nhưng vẫn không đẩy người ra, cậu từ từ cố ép anh đẩy cầu phải nằm lên chiếc giường êm ái phía dưới.

Anh bế cậu lên giường, rồi sau đó đặt lên cậu một nụ hôn nồng cháy, cậu cố hé môi ra để dồn đầu lưỡi của anh vào sâu bên trong, anh ra sức vét máng bên trong khoang miệng của cậu và cảm thấy của cục cưng rất ngọt.

Dirak cởi cái áo sơ mi của mình ra ném sang một bên, một mạch lột chiếc quần đùi của cậu làm cho dương vật căng cứng lộ rõ trước mặt người khác một cách công khai, sau đó anh quỳ xuống dưới chân cậu vuốt ve nó, rồi không ngần ngại đem nó đưa vào trong miệng mình mà mút lấy mút để.

Kỹ thuật làm tình bằng miệng không tồi tệ, cậu có thể đạt được cực khoái trong sự chậm rãi, cậu cố gắng hít thở đều và điều khiển cái dương vật mình thật căng cứng. "Tôi sắp chịu không nổi rồi." Cậu cảm thấy tê dại, phía dưới cậu chuẩn bị bùng cháy, cái miệng dâm của anh cứ kích thích cọ xát, trêu đùa đẹp như vậy không cảm thấy thích mới lạ.

Và cậu bắn ra, anh ra sức dùng lưỡi hứng trọn tinh dịch của cậu trong sự thích thú. "Nhả ra... bẩn..." Cậu cau có, cậu lại ra thêm lần thứ hai.

"Của cục cưng em ngon vậy ai nỡ nhả ra chứ" Dirak cảm thấy khá tanh nên làm bộ nói ngọt cho cậu đỡ lo nhưng tiếc chả có tác dụng.

"Ai là cục cưng của anh chứ?" Cậu ngại ngùng xoay người lại.

"Em là cục cưng của anh." Anh nhào vô đè lên người cậu, khẳng định một mực làm cậu mở to mắt, xong anh tiện thể lật người của cậu một cách có phần thô bạo xoa ấn cặp mông căng vểnh ấy.

"Giúp tôi nhé." Dirak vừa nói vừa chỉnh tư thế của cậu lại, chân cậu tạo tư thế quỳ gối, hai cánh tay của cậu chống lên giường.

Xong anh mở khóa thắt lưng quần của mình kéo xuống, sau đó trút luôn cả nội y bên trong lộ rõ một cái dương vật dài và... và to nữa, D'Arcy quay đầu nhìn mà cảm thấy muốn đổ mồ hôi hột.

Mười mấy năm phiêu bạt cùng anh, cậu đã mong muốn thứ đó rồi.

Sau khi làm lộ hết mọi thứ của cơ thể mình, anh từ từ tiến lại gần cậu móc một ít tinh dịch từ trong khoang miệng của anh cọt xát vào lỗ huyệt đó.

"a... đau", bị thâm nhập một cách bất ngờ cậu giật mình la lên. Do chuyện chăn gối ngày xửa ngày xưa chưa có dụng cụ hỗ trợ như gel bôi trơn, bao cao su nên anh đành phải lấy những gì đang có để thực hành. Một ngón rồi lại hai ngón, sau khi nới lỗ huyệt đủ rộng, Dirak đặt dương vật của mình vào trong đó.

"A... a... a đau lắm" D'Arcy khóc thét và kêu lên khi cảm thấy khó chịu, cái đó của Dirak ngày càng sâu rồi, cậu không thể kìm nén âm thanh rót mật ấy nữa.

Khi chạm đến điểm cực khoái ở dây thần kinh trực tràng trong đó, thì không còn cảm giác đau nữa, thay vào đó cậu đạt được hương vị khoái lạc một cách sung sướng.

"A... sướng lắm... đúng rồi... chỗ đó đó, nhanh, nhanh nữa." Cậu bắt đầu quen dần với màn dạo đầu này và không thể chịu nổi được cơn khoái cảm chậm chạp đó, cậu ra sức cổ vũ anh phải hành sự nhanh hơn nữa.

"Anh không nghe thấy gì hết..." Dirak sau khi đưa cái đó vào cái khe hông xong, anh khom người xuống dựa vào lưng của D'Arcy, cơ xương chậu ở đằng sau bắt đầu cử động nhanh dần đều và tăng tốc nhiều hơn nữa, khoái cảm bắt đầu dữ dội, khiến cậu không thể nào cử động được nữa.

"Ahh. ưm... ahhh. ahhh đã quá, đúng, ahh, ahhh, ahhhh."

"D'Arcy cậu à không em à, từ nay chúng ta xưng nhau là anh-em đi, chỉ hai chúng ta thôi." Dirak gọi D'Arcy trong nỗi nhọc nhằn.

"Ahhh... ahhhh... cũng... được, Dirak ơi.... tiếp nữa đi.... em muốn..."

"Nếu như em muốn, anh sẽ thường xuyên fuck em như thế này nha?" Dirak đã chinh phục được D'Arcy, còn một giai đoạn nữa mà anh đã thầm giấu chưa nói đến.

"Thích lắm... em muốn... anh cứ fuck em thoải mái..." D'Arcy nãy giờ bị cơn khoái cảm lấn át lí trí không thể kìm nén được những gì mình nói ra, từng coi nói của cậu cứ dỗ ngọt cổ vũ anh.

Dirak đổi tư thế, xoay người của cậu đặt cậu nằm ngửa, anh lấy tay chống hai chân của cậu gác lên hông của mình.

"Ah đúng rồi... đúng rồi... em muốn như thế..." Dirak vô tình chạm liên hoàn trúng dây thần kinh khoái cảm làm D'Arcy sướng tê người, anh ra vào nhanh hết sức có thể, và cái đó của anh bắt đầu chạm đến điểm nút, anh không kiềm chế được nữa nên đành bắn ra hết tất cả vào trong lỗ huyệt của cậu.

Sau đó, anh cố gắng đưa tay cọ xát dương vật của cậu nhằm vắt kiệt hai tinh hoàn của cậu, cậu bắn ra lần thứ hai lên tay của anh rồi anh đưa nó lên mồm của mình nếm lấy nếm để.

"Đừng..." Cậu cố hé mắt nhìn rồi chảy hai hàng nước mắt, anh ngã người nằm phía bên cậu, rồi anh lấy khăn giấy lau bàn tay của mình và lỗ huyệt của cậu.

"Có anh ở đây rồi, anh sẽ không đi đâu hết." Dirak đã hồi sức, anh đặt cậu lên ngực của mình.

"Đừng... đừng buông em... anh thật tốt, do em ngu ngốc..." Cậu cố mở mắt nói những gì trong tiềm thức ra cho anh, Dirak cảm động trước lời D'Arcy nói.

"D'Arcy à, em không ngốc, do anh không đủ dũng khí, anh hứa sẽ không buông đâu, anh muốn nói là anh yêu em, anh yêu em D'Arcy." Dirak cuối cùng cũng nói ra tâm tư của mình, rồi sau đó đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn thật sâu, D'Arcy ôm hôn lại anh, khi cả hai sắp hết dưỡng khí thì mới buông ra.

"Em cũng yêu anh, Dirak." Cậu đáp lại và nhắm mắt ngủ thiếp lên ngực anh.

Anh mỉm cười hài lòng, vòng tay tắt đèn ngủ bên cạnh và chìm vào giấc ngủ theo cậu.

Đêm nay nằm ngủ, cậu cọ mái tóc mềm mượt xen lẫn vệt trắng lên ngực anh, còn tay anh ôm chặt lấy cậu để cho đi nhận lại từng hơi ấm của tình yêu phiêu bạt...

_Trong tâm trí cậu chỉ có mỗi mình anh, kể từ giây phút này._

**-HẾT CHAP 2-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Câu in nghiêng cuối nhớ kĩ nha mấy chế =)) sẽ là chuỗi ngày phiêu bạt to lớn nhờ câu đó.
> 
> Ngày mai là đi cướp rồi, không biết có thành công hay không? Hãy đón xem.


	3. Vụ Cướp

Ngày thứ nhất.

Buổi sáng tinh mơ, hai người đã thức dậy từ rất sớm và đi dọc một khu thị trấn để tìm một tiệm vàng ưng ý, cuối cùng đã tìm ra được một tiệm, nó toạ lạc tại một nơi rất thuận tiện và khó bị người ngoài dòm ngó.

"Dirak, anh phải ăn mặc chỉnh tề thế này sao?" D'Arcy hỏi, khi không Dirak lôi ra một cái áo vest và đem mặc vào, còn cả cặp kính cận cũ của anh nữa.

"Anh cần phải đi soi xét cửa hàng thật kĩ nên sẽ đi vào trong, đồng thời tóc anh sẽ phải cắt ngắn lại như em để không bị lộ hình." Dirak nói. "Em giúp anh việc này chứ...?"

"Là việc gì thế?" Cậu ngờ nghệch hỏi.

"Đó chính là tìm ra được đường dây điện nối với tiệm vàng và buồng thông hơi máy lạnh, chúng ta sẽ tận dụng chỗ đó." Dirak nói.

D'Arcy đã nhận ra được ý đồ của anh, "Nhưng... bằng cách nào?"

"Leo lên nóc nhà của tiệm, em sẽ thấy rõ!" Dirak giải đáp.

"À hiểu rồi!" D'Arcy gật đầu.

—————

Ngày thứ hai.

Hai người cùng nhau di chuyển tiếp cận tiệm vàng, và mỗi người đi về một phía. Dirak ăn mặc rất sang trọng, còn D'Arcy vẫn mặc áo thun đời thường. Anh và cậu mỗi người chia nhau đi tìm hiểu.

Đầu tiên là D'Arcy, cậu leo cầu thang ở một căn nhà bỏ hoang, sau đó lên tầng thượng và nhảy lên nóc nhà.

Cậu cẩn thận di chuyển về phía nóc của tiệm vàng, tay cẩn thận cầm máy ảnh cổ điển chụp vài dấu mốc cần nhớ: buồng lọc máy lạnh và tủ cấp điện. Cậu đã tìm thấy hai thứ đó xong ra ngoài, đi xuống và đợi anh trước.

Dirak đi vào trong cửa hàng, anh có gắn một camera siêu nhỏ ngay cúc áo và nhìn xung quanh tiệm, anh đã thấy ngay máy lạnh lắp trần, còi báo động có, và camera an ninh. Anh tỉ mỉ chụp lại hết ba thứ đó và thông báo cho D'Arcy.

Anh không quên giả bộ trò chuyện với nữ chủ quán ở đó để không tạo nên sự nghi ngờ. Ngoài ra, việc này còn giúp anh tìm hiểu được số vàng ở đây giá trị thế nào.

"Xin chào anh! Tôi có thể giúp gì cho anh được?" Cô chủ quán cuối đầu hỏi.

"Chào cô gái, tôi muốn xem một số nhẫn kim cương để tôi tặng 'vợ' của cả đời tôi!" Dirak bật cười chào hỏi và nói.

"Thưa anh, tôi có thể giúp đỡ được. Hãy cho tôi biết 'vợ' anh gu thế nào?" Cô gái hỏi rồi nhìn vào trang sức ở ở trong tủ kính.

"Rẻ tiền lắm cô ạ! Đúng là tôi có bà 'vợ' chán chê đây nhưng tôi không ngại nói cho cô nghe! Đùa thôi... tôi thật ra còn chẳng muốn tiêu nhiều lắm... tôi nghĩ là... khoảng mười quân huy được không?" Dirak cười nhếch mép nhưng cố không tạo nên sự nghi ngờ. D'Arcy mà nghe được mình nói như thế chắc tức muốn ói ra máu.

"Tiệm vàng của chúng tôi bán nhẫn từ tám đến mười hai quân huy một cái ạ." Cô gái nói ra bảng giá, tám tới mười hai quân huy là nhiều tiền lắm đấy, nếu tích được nhiều cái là giàu sang.

Nhưng mà vì không muốn lộ nơi cướp cũng như làm giảm giá trị của kim cương, anh hỏi thêm, "Vậy à... cái này thiết kế nguyên gốc hay là... tôi mua có dán logo tiệm vào đó?"

"Không... không! Chúng tôi bán trang sức nguyên gốc rõ ràng, không nhái không hàng mạ giả, vàng 18K tổng hợp với 9/50 bạch kim tự nhiên, đính trên đó là kim cương tuyệt sắc tinh khiết. Không gì đẹp hơn. Anh có thể khắc tên lên nếu có nhu cầu, đó là miễn phí." Cô gái đó giải thích cặn kẽ chi tiết.

"Ừm... được rồi... tôi nghĩ tôi sắp phải mua rồi. Hay là bữa nào tôi rảnh thì tôi sẽ dẫn 'vợ' tôi vô đây xem thử, giờ tôi muốn đi tham quan và xem một số kim cương ở đây được không cô gái?" Dirak đã nắm được số kim cương đó giá trị cỡ nào liền kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện.

"Được chứ! Cảm ơn anh nhiều." Nữ chủ quán cúi đầu chào.

Anh đi xem một chút, nhìn những món vàng ở đây đẹp lồng lộn, và có giá trị cực kì cao, anh cảm thấy mân mê lắm.

Anh đi ra, D'Arcy đứng ở ngoài đợi sẵn và cậu lắc đầu. "Trò chuyện vui vẻ thế nhỉ?"

"Để tìm hiểu tí xíu thôi mà! Dịp này nhiều tiền lắm đây..." Dirak bật cười nói.

—————

Vài hôm sau, hai người đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ vũ khí và dụng cụ.

Dirak vào phòng chuẩn bị, gồm có xe máy, bao đựng đồ, hộp đựng khí gây mê, mặt nạ phòng độc, bộ phận ngắt điện nếu cần.

"D'Arcy, em có nhiệm vụ là cầm hộp đựng khí gây mê này và leo lên trên nóc nhà thả vào buồng lọc máy lạnh của tiệm vàng, sau đó phá đường dẫn dây điện để ngắt camera an ninh, di chuyển xuống và chuẩn bị xe gắn máy lại cửa, anh sẽ núp đó và lao vào trong cướp!"

Dirak vừa nói vừa chỉ vào bản đồ, D'Arcy đã hiểu cả rồi. Rất may mắn là tiệm vàng này nằm trong hẻm ít người qua lại nên vô cùng thuận tiện.

"Đã rõ!"

Hai người mặc trang phục cướp vào và có mặt tại tiệm vàng, D'Arcy theo chỉ thị sẽ leo bậc thang lên trên nóc nhà của tiệm vàng và di chuyển về phía buồng lọc máy lạnh, cậu nhận được tín hiệu của Dirak và mau chóng ngắt dây camera an ninh ở tủ điện, phá còi báo động rồi đeo mặt nạ phòng độc vào.

Cậu cho hết khí gây mê vào buồng lọc máy lạnh. Ngay lập tức, cả tiệm vàng từ từ bị nhiễm khí gây mê nên mọi người dần dần thiếp ngủ, kể cả bảo vệ bên trong nên không một ai báo động cả.

"Alo Dirak xong rồi anh vào đi!" Cậu thông báo.

"Được rồi cảm ơn em!" Dirak nghe được, liền rời khỏi vị trí phòng thủ.

Còn D'Arcy thì mau chóng leo thang xuống nóc nhà và lấy xe gắn máy di chuyển đến vị trí trước cửa tiệm vàng.

Dirak đeo mặt nạ phòng độc và dùng một cây búa đánh xỉu bảo vệ gác cửa tiệm, anh vào trong và phá tung cửa kính.

 _"Dirak, anh có hai phút để lấy hết số vàng và quân huy trong két."_ D'Arcy thông báo.

"Được rồi, D'Arcy! Anh sẽ cuỗm hết." Dirak nói liền đập từng tủ đựng vàng và kim cương, nhặt hết và bỏ vào trong túi, sau đó anh lại máy tính tiền, phá tung tủ và lấy được hàng trăm tờ quân huy khác nhau và bỏ vào túi.

Dirak lấy được xong và đi ra ngoài, D'Arcy ngồi trên chiếc xe gắn máy đi đến và nói, "Leo lên anh, chúng ta sẽ rời khỏi đây ngay!"

"Đã rõ!" Dirak thì thầm nói và leo lên xe gắn máy đằng sau lưng cậu ngồi xuống.

Xe tăng ga chạy về phía Bắc và di chuyển về phía cánh rừng.

Họ tẩu thoát rất nhanh và không một ai hay được chuyện này, lúc mà người bên trong tỉnh lại thì mới lên tiếng báo động nhưng đã muộn.

—————

Sau khi leo lên núi, hai người cởi bỏ bộ quần áo và mặt nạ đi, họ dừng lại tại một góc rừng và đem thủ tiêu nó bằng tàn lửa, sau đó chôn xuống dưới đất.

"D'Arcy, em ráng ở trên đây nhé, anh sẽ đi tìm chợ đen để bán hết số kim cương này." Dirak dặn cậu.

"Được rồi! Tổng cộng là 290 quân huy, bán hết số kim cương đó sẽ nhiều nữa." D'Arcy nói.

"Anh đếm rồi, chúng ta rồi sẽ... giàu to thôi." Dirak mỉm cười nói rồi anh tạm thời đi ra ngoài.

Lúc bấy giờ ở thành thị cũ loan tin, _"Năm 1997, một tiệm vàng bị kẻ trộm vào trong cướp lấy sạch sẽ, toàn bộ tủ kính đều không còn bất cứ trang sức nào và kể cả tủ đựng tiền bị lấy sạch. Bên trong tất cả những nạn nhân đều bị ngộ độc khí gây mê cấp độ cao và phải nhập viện trong tình trạng nguy kịch. Cảnh sát đã nhặt được một lon khói độc và một cái kiềm cắt điện và tích cực điều tra thêm tung tích những kẻ cướp táo tợn này."_

—————

Ngày thứ ba, hai người lẩn trốn cảnh sát...

Họ đã tìm được một căn nhà bỏ hoang và tạm thời sử dụng nó để lẩn tránh cảnh sát, khi nào hết truy nã và trở nên im lặng trở lại thì thôi.

"D'Arcy, anh đã tìm được mối thu mua số nhẫn kim cương rồi, anh quyết định là sẽ bán hết số nhẫn đó nhưng trừ một cái dành tặng riêng cho anh và em!" Dirak đã trở về và ngồi xuống cạnh giường gỗ ở căn nhà trong rừng.

"Là cái nhẫn nào thế?"

"Là cái này!" Anh chìa ra cho cậu, trên đó đã ghi sẵn chữ DD nên anh cảm thấy việc này rất trùng hợp, anh cất lấy nó. "Đợi sau khi hai chúng ta về thành thị và rời đi, anh sẽ tặng em một cái."

"Anh phải... bỏ nghề này sao?" D'Arcy thắc mắc. Cậu thật sự không muốn nói lời chia tay với nghề mà cậu đã gắn bó bao lâu nay.

"Thì đành chịu... anh không thể cướp quá nhiều được vì... có ngày sẽ sa lưới. Đợt này hai tụi mình đã thu nhiều tiền rồi nên có lẽ là anh sẽ dừng lại, đi kiếm việc khác chân chính." Dirak thở dài giải thích.

"Anh vẫn ở lại với em chứ?"

"D'Arcy... vẫn ở với em chứ ở đâu... chỉ là không làm nghề khác." Cậu rất ghét câu nói đó, anh không làm nghề này nữa mà quay lại con đường chân chính. Cậu đang luôn mơ rằng anh và cậu vẫn tiếp tục phiêu bạt như thế này. "...nếu em vẫn muốn thế thì anh cũng đành chịu."

Lại im lặng, lúc này cậu cảm thấy khó xử. Cậu không tin được anh lại quyết định đường đột thế này.

"Giá như bây giờ... em có thể quên anh luôn!"

"Em... em nói cái gì?" Dirak hỏi lớn.

"Em muốn chính em sẽ dứt ra khỏi anh." D'Arcy lạnh lùng nói, cậu lấy tay đẩy anh và quay mặt lại đi thì bị anh dùng tay níu chặt lại.

"D'Arcy... em khờ tới vậy sao?"

"Em muốn..." Không để cậu nói, anh hôn cậu thật nhanh. Con người như cậu rất cứng đầu.

"Đừng nói gì cả..." Nói rồi anh dùng sức trâu bò của mình đẩy cậu lên giường.

Anh kéo quần và đồ lót trong của cậu xuống thật mạnh và sẵn bên dưới của anh đã căng cứng, anh cho dương vật của mình vào trong cậu thật nhanh làm cậu cảm thấy đau.

"Anh... anh làm gì em?" Cậu hỏi rồi kêu lên một tiếng rên.

Anh thúc cậu vào thường giường bắt đầu ưỡn mình đẩy cậu theo nhịp độ, ra rồi lại vào.

"Anh muốn níu giữ em lại..." Dirak nói.

"Anh cũng đòi níu giữ em... thế sao anh lại...?"

"Anh không muốn vào tù nhưng anh cũng không muốn phải xa em!" Dirak mạnh miệng nói.

Dirak làm chuyện này có phần thô bạo, cậu đành phải ngậm ngùi chịu đựng. "Anh thật tàn độc!" Cậu rủ rỉ vào tai anh.

"Tàn độc? Có tàn độc bằng em nói sẽ quên đi anh không?" Dirak thầm thì vào tai cậu làm cậu run lên.

Lúc bấy giờ Dirak đã cho vào khá sâu bên trong hậu huyệt của D'Arcy, cậu nằm đó ưỡn mình co giật liên tục, cậu la lên và trong đầu cậu bây giờ chỉ có mỗi hình ảnh của anh, không một ai khác.

Và anh bắn vào khá sâu trong người cậu, và hai người ôm hôn nhau và thiếp đi đến sáng ngày hôm sau.

—————

Ngày thứ tư,

Dirak đã thức dậy từ sáng sớm, bên chợ đen đã có mặt tại khu rừng và chuẩn bị xe để gom hàng. Anh đưa hết số vàng và nhẫn kim cương mà mình cướp được cho họ tính tiền, và cuối cùng cũng xong. Họ giao quân huy cho anh xong rồi rời đi.

Trở lại căn nhà, D'Arcy đang ngồi khui đồ hộp chờ tin từ Dirak, cậu đang chuẩn bị nhóm lửa đến nấu chín nó.

"800 quân huy!" Dirak vào trong thông báo. Gương mặt tươi tỉnh hớn hởi làm cậu cũng ngạc nhiên lây.

"Nhiều đến vậy à!" D'Arcy bật cười, không khổ công hai người đã dành thời gian bên nhau để đi cướp hoành tráng đến thế này.

"Vậy vừa đủ, anh và em chia đôi!" Dirak gợi ý.

"Ừ, hay đó..." D'Arcy nhẹ nhàng đáp.

Hai người cùng nhau ngồi xuống và mở đồ hộp, bên trong là đậu phụ ngâm nước cốt dừa và chia nhau ăn lấy ăn để cho đỡ đói hết hôm nay.

"Sau khi lên thành thị rồi em tính mua gì?" Cảm thấy ở đây yên lặng, Dirak tạo thêm không khí nhộn nhịp.

"Em tính là... sẽ mua một căn nhà rộng hơn cũng như là... sắm sửa thêm đồ dùng trong nhà!" D'Arcy nói ra dự định của mình.

"Em đó... ở nhà hoài không biết chán." Dirak lắc đầu bật cười.

"Em làm gì biết chán!" Sống nhàn hạ biết bao lâu nay đã quen rồi, cậu không có ý định giống anh là đi kiếm việc để làm, chỉ tổ căng đầu óc ra suy nghĩ.

"Anh đã hỏi được việc làm rồi, anh sẽ đi khai thác gỗ và đi vào công xưởng làm. Lương cũng kha khá đó!" Dirak thông báo tin mừng.

"Thật sao?" D'Arcy nháy mắt.

"Ừm được rồi."

—————

Tối hôm đó,

D'Arcy đang nằm ngủ, cậu lồm cồm ngồi dậy đi ra ngoài để đi vệ sinh ở bờ suối, đang giải quyết nỗi buồn thì...

Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng của xe cảnh sát và đang dần tiến về phía căng nhà. Cậu căng tròn con mắt và quay lại nhà thật nhanh và lay người Dirak anh dậy.

"Dirak!!! Dirak!!! Dậy mau!"

"D'Arcy có chuyện gì thế em? Mai lên thành phố rồi mà!"

"Cảnh sát tới, anh thu dọn tiền đi rồi chúng ta phải rời khỏi đây ngay!"

"Cái gì?!" Thanh mana của Dirak mau chóng nạp lại từ 0% lên 100% khi nghe đến chữ 'cảnh sát', anh ráo riết đứng dậy và nhặt lại túi quân huy của mình cùng với nhẫn kim cương của anh và cậu.

Cảnh sát đã tiến sát căn nhà và rút súng nổ vào cửa làm hai người giật bắn mình.

"Dirak, anh chạy trước đi!" Cậu rất hấp tấp, cậu vội dọn tiếp đồ vật quý của mình và mau chóng ra ngoài chạy theo anh.

Nhưng mà... cảnh sát đã phá cửa và đi vào trong căn nhà chĩa súng vào người cậu.

"Giơ hai tay lên!" Cảnh sát nói.

Dirak thu gom xong và đi ra bằng cửa sau chạy về phía cánh rừng. Anh thấy cậu còn đang rất gần với căn nhà bị bao vây kia.

"D'Arcy!!!" Anh gọi tên cậu.

Vì không muốn cảnh sát làm hại Dirak, cậu phải tìm cách che tung tích của anh. D'Arcy ngừng giơ tay và chắn lại không cho họ thấy dấu của anh.

"Rời đi, tôi không sao, *đoàng* ahhhh!" Cảnh sát dùng súng bắn thẳng vào bụng cậu làm cậu ngã xuống dưới, và những vị cảnh sát đã dùng súng khống chế được cậu.

Cậu nằm đó và họ chĩa súng vào người cậu. Máu từ trong bụng cậu đã văng tứa tung làm cho Dirak khiếp sợ đi tiếp.

Những cảnh sát khác đuổi theo Dirak nhưng anh chạy quá nhanh nên đã mất tích hoàn toàn. Vô tình, những vị cảnh sát đó chạm phải vào bẫy rắn và họ bị chúng cắn, đâm ra trúng nọc độc chết tại chỗ.

Dirak đã thoát được cảnh sát và tiếp tục ôm tiền rời đi thật xa khỏi nơi đây.

(Còn nữa...)

**-HẾT CHAP 3-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'Arcy toang rồi, cậu còn sống hay là đã chết? Dirak tẩu thoát thành công, anh sẽ làm gì tiếp theo?
> 
> Hãy đón xem chap tiếp theo vào ngày mai. Chap này dựa vào hành vi hack map và bị Gà Rán quét cho ra đảo.


	4. Trong Tù

"Toà xin tuyên bố, bị cáo D'Arcy đã kết án 25 năm tù giam!" Thẩm phán kết thúc lời tuyên bố của mình rồi đóng quyển sách lại bước ra ngoài.

D'Arcy đứng trước vành móng ngựa và không có bất cứ một ai đến tham dự, ngoài trừ bị hại là chủ tiệm vàng kia. Số tiền mà cậu cướp đã được Dirak ôm lấy rồi và đã biến mất đâu đó.

Trước đó nữa, trong lúc đang tẩu thoát, cậu bị cảnh sát bắn vào bụng nhưng thực sự không chết đi, bác sĩ y khoa của cảnh sát sử dụng dao phẫu thuật chuyên dụng để phẫu thuật ruột của cậu và gấp lấy viên đạn ra ngoài, để lại trên bụng cậu một vết sẹo lớn.

Phiên toà tàn cuộc, những người bảo vệ dẫn cậu đi vào trong nhà giam. Nếu như đây là trong phim thì rõ ràng sắp sửa là chuỗi ngày bị đánh đập và hành hạ tới bến bởi những tù nhân hung hăng ở đây, cậu càng nghĩ là càng thấy giống rồi.

Đó là trong lúc dọc đường đi, những người tù nhân khác thò tay qua thanh sắt tạo vẻ hứng tình để mong được cậu chú ý, "Này em trai dễ thương, đôi mắt và bờ mông em đẹp lắm đó!" Hắn nhìn vào đôi mắt và mái tóc "đặc trưng" của cậu. Cậu biết tỏng vì có hai thứ này mới làm cho Dirak và... những người tù nhân khác mê muội.

_"Đây là gạ sao?"_

Cậu lắc đầu và đi tiếp. Có lẽ đây là kết thúc rồi, không một ai quan tâm cậu ngoại trừ những kẻ nghiện tình dục đó. Cậu còn nghĩ rằng sau khi vào trong tù, nếu như cậu không đồng ý chiều theo ý của bọn chúng thì có lẽ là cậu sẽ bị chúng lôi ra hãm hiếp đến khóc.

Bảo vệ đi được một đoạn hành lang ở nhà tù, sau đó dừng lại tại một nhà tù nào đó mà cậu cũng không thể đoán được.

"Nhà tù này! Cùng với tù nhân số #20181123." Bảo vệ nhà tù thông báo nơi giam giữ của cậu.

Họ dẫn cậu vào trong đó, một tay cầm chiếc chìa khoá khoá trái cậu lại. Sau đó, bảo vệ thông báo, "Tù nhân số #20190205 đã vào!" xong rời đi.

Thế là xong!

D'Arcy đứng đó thẫn thờ và quỳ xuống. "Vậy là hết... rồi!"

Tưởng cậu nói thì chỉ có một mình cậu nghe thấy, ai ngờ trong nhà tù cũng có một người khác, là con trai giống cậu. "Này... hết cái gì, mở mặt lên nhìn chút xíu coi!" Một người lạ mặt nói chuyện làm cậu nhắm mắt một lúc nhưng lúc sau đành phải hé ra.

Đó chính là bạn tù của cậu, cao to và tóc cột đuôi gà, nhìn cũng trẻ và khá đẹp trai, đang ngồi với tướng kiểu sang chảnh và y hệt đại ca của người khác..

D'Arcy đứng dậy hỏi, "Cậu là ai?" Nhìn hắn ta cũng được đó chứ, ít ra cũng đỡ hơn là... những tù nhân mà cậu đã gặp dọc đường đi hồi nãy.

"Là ai quan trọng lắm sao? Đã vào đây rồi còn hỏi ai với ai... chậc... đúng là ngây thơ dữ thần thiên địa!" Người con trai đó dần dần lộ mặt. "Cho tôi hỏi, vì sao anh vào đây?"

Hắn ta lại gần cậu nói, gương mặt đã dần dần trở nên rất đáng sợ, lại còn sát khí nữa, có lẽ nào...

Mặc dù là kẻ cướp chuyên nghiệp nhưng ít ra tính khí vẫn hiền lành, điều đó đã khiến D'Arcy sợ hãi lắp bắp nói, "... do... do... cướp!!!"

"Cướp ư? Nhẹ gớm. Tôi là..." Hắn đứng trước mặt cậu và lại gần hơn nữa. "... kẻ sát nhân đó!"

"Sát... nhân... ư?!" D'Arcy sợ hãi và tính van xin đối phương đừng giết mình nhưng người bạn tù này vẫn đang cố ép góc cậu. Đây là tàn đời rồi sao?

Tay người lạ dần dần sờ soạng vào cặp mông của cậu rồi từ từ vuốt ve lên bờ môi và ánh mắt đó, cậu bây giờ run rẩy rất nhiều.

Hơi thở của người con trai kia nhanh đến nỗi mà làm cho cậu nổi da gà, lúc mà đủ chán rồi thì cậu ta dứt ra và làm cho D'Arcy ngã xuống.

"Yếu đuối!" Hắn lắc đầu, xem ra cậu bạn này cần được hắn chăm sóc rồi. Đúng là trên đời này có người nhát gan đến thế mà lại đi tù chung với hắn, mắt cũng đẹp và tóc cũng khá xinh thế mà phải vào trong đây thật là uổng phí.

"Cậu định giết tôi sao?!" Nghe người ta chê bai, cậu nghĩ hắn sắp sửa làm gì thế.

Hắn vênh mặt cậu cái làm cậu hớ người, "Giết?! Sao không nói là bảo vệ anh nhỉ?" Người con trai kia nói. "Nếu anh muốn vượt qua nhà tù này thì... anh phải có đồng bọn chứ?" Gương mặt này hắn cho là rất đẹp, nên hắn không nỡ ra tay giết người như những bạn tù khác, và ngay từ lần đầu gặp nhân vật này thì đã có ấn tượng rồi.

"Cậu thì có gì?" D'Arcy hỏi.

"Tôi cho anh sự bảo vệ, nhưng với điều kiện là... anh sẽ ở bên cạnh tôi chứ?" Người con trai nói ngắt quãng chút để không làm cho bầu không khí thân mật trở nên khó chịu.

"Tôi... tôi thì có gì?" Cậu cảm thấy dè chừng, ở bên cạnh? Gì thế này.

"Điều đó không quan trọng. Quan trọng là anh chịu tôi không đã."

"... Chịu... Chịu ah..." D'Arcy bất chấp nói không cần biết chuyện gì.

"Được thôi!" Hắn dứt gương mặt của D'Arcy ra, hắn bước đi thêm một đoạn. "Tên tôi là Quillen. Còn anh?"

"Tôi tên là D'Arcy." Hai người giới thiệu với nhau.

Từ ngày hôm đó Quillen có được bạn tù mới là D'Arcy, sau vài cuộc trò chuyện nho nhỏ thì biết hắn là một tay sát thủ đánh thuê sát hại mười mạng người, bị tù chung thân.

Tuy nhiên, hắn rất là chịu chơi, cộng thêm với việc là cậu có các đặc trưng mà hắn cho là "kì cục" kia nên hắn không dám xuống tay, mà còn đồng ý bảo vệ cậu trong tù nữa.

Quillen thật ra nhỏ hơn D'Arcy đến hai tuổi nên hắn xưng cậu là em-anh. Trong tù, hắn nổi tiếng là trùm, mọi người trong tù ai cũng sợ hắn. Có lần, vì bảo vệ D'Arcy mà hắn phải chịu hình phạt ở nhà tù đục đá tới một tháng. Ai mà dám gạ hay bắt nạt cậu là bị hắn đập hội đồng đến ba má nhìn không ra ngay.

Tiện thể giải thích thêm nhà tù đục đá là gì, đó chính là phòng giam đặc biệt dùng để cách li một tù nhân vi phạm với những tù nhân khác, bên trong thì tối om chỉ chừa đúng một cái lỗ để thở và ánh sáng từ bên ngoài lọt vào trong. Nhờ "ơn" của D'Arcy mà Quillen phải vào trong đó mấy lần.

Nhưng rất may mắn, bảo vệ trong nhà tù là những người rất thân thiện với hắn, thường xuyên đặt cược lên tù nhân để kiếm tiền với bảo vệ hàng xóm khác, có ván bọn họ chỉ cần đặt lên Quillen khi so ván với ai đó, kết quả rất hài lòng và trăm trận trăm thắng.

Tiền đã có và họ khuyến khích Quillen như thế, bù lại chỉ cho Quillen vào nhà tù đục đá một tuần lễ là ra ngay, vì thế trong tù ai cũng rất sợ hắn.

Thời gian dần trôi, vì bảo vệ D'Arcy nên Quillen phải suy nghĩ về chính mình. Hình như hắn đã yêu cậu mất rồi, đó là do ánh mắt hiền từ và mái tóc kèm thêm gương mặt phúc hậu của cậu đã hớp hồn hắn làm hắn không thể dứt ra được và lần nào cậu cũng bị bọn tù nhân trong nhà tù gạ gẫm đến mức khiến cho hắn cảm thấy khó chịu.

Hắn kiên quyết sẽ làm điều gì đó để giữ lấy chủ quyền.

—————

Thế là... một buổi tối nào đó,

D'Arcy về nhà tù của mình sau khi tắm ở nhà vệ sinh công cộng dành cho tù nhân ở đây xong, vừa bước vào thì bị một tay của Quillen kéo lại.

"Quillen, em đang làm gì thế?" D'Arcy cảm thấy hoang mang liền hỏi.

"D'Arcy, anh phải trả ơn cho em..." D'Arcy bị hành động của hắn dọa cho hết hồn, cậu vùng vẫy cầu xin.

"Trả ơn sao... là gì..." Chữ cuối cùng vẫn chưa kịp nói ra liền bị sự tiến vào không hề báo trước của hắn làm cho nuốt trở vào họng.

Tay hắn ép cậu vào giường tầng nhà tù, một tay lột cái quần màu cam cùng với quần lót trong của cậu xuống. Cái bàn tay còn lại đã bắt đầu mò đến chỗ hậu huyệt của cậu.

Cảm giác bức ép từ lỗ huyệt truyền khắp người khiến cho cậu ngay cả kêu cũng khó thành tiếng, cậu ngay lúc này chỉ có thể trợn to mắt nhìn hắn, và nhận lấy sự thâm nhập đầy cảm xúc yêu thương mãnh liệt từ hắn.

Lỗ huyệt nãy giờ được ngón tay làm rộng chưa kịp cố gắng đấu tranh vùng vẫy thì bị rút ra ngay và một cái dương vật to lớn của hắn chèn ép nên đành phải run rẩy mà mở rộng ra.

"Ưm... ahhhhhhhhh..." Cảm giác phát đau lúc bấy giờ đã truyền thẳng vào trong tâm trí cậu cứ như một thanh sắt đang đâm xuyên vào người cậu vậy.

Dương vật của hắn thực sự rất cứng và dày, ngay cả cái bàn tay nham hiểm hắn thâu tóm cái của cậu cũng nóng rực như lửa.

Cậu phát hiện khe hai đùi của cậu đang dần bị chiếm lấy, cậu ứa nước mắt cảm nhận được trực tràng bên trong cậu vì bị hắn chèn ép mà phải thoi thóp mở rộng hết cỡ, hắn khẽ gầm nhẹ một tiếng rồi trực tiếp đâm sâu vào bên trong, chưa đợi cậu kịp thích ứng liền nhanh chóng lấy ra rồi đẩy vào.

"Đừng mà, chậm một chút, ahhhh" D'Arcy cố hết sức bắt lấy mặt gương trơn láng phía trước mặt, cậu bị sự mãnh liệt của Quillen thúc đẩy đến mức đứng không nổi.

Nhưng vì tình cảm thời gian qua ở trong nhà tù, Quillen đã bị dục vọng lấn át nên không thể nghe được lời cầu xin vô cùng tội nghiệp của cậu, hắn chỉ lo nắm chặt eo cậu để cậu có thể dễ dàng hơn mà nhận lấy sự va chạm từ hắn.

Cậu muốn vùng vẫy, muốn hét lớn, nhưng thân thể lại bị sự xâm chiếm điên cuồng của hắn mang đến một đợt cao trào mới, tư thế rất khó chịu do không gian nhà tù có hạn, đầu cậu không còn chút sự tập trung nào nữa nên đành phải thả lỏng bộ não.

_"Dirak... xin lỗi... xin lỗi..."_

Quillen bỗng nhiên thả chậm tốc độ, dao động qua lại tứ phương tám hướng như là đang muốn kiếm thứ gì đó vậy, "Ơ?" D'Arcy nhận ra và mau chóng hoàn hồn, tạm thời thở phào được một cái, ngước nhìn hắn.

Hắn để ý thái độ của cậu, cách cậu không hề tập trung vào hắn, hắn thì thào. "Anh không tập trung nhìn em sao... em sẽ giúp anh..."

"Cái gì?" Dương vật của hắn vẫn đang trong người cậu và nhanh dần, đột nhiên lướt qua một chỗ nào đó, D'Arcy liền kêu lên "á" một tiếng thật lớn. Bên dưới của cậu chịu đủ mọi sự chà đạp lại càng thắt chặt hơn nữa, gắt gao cắn lấy cực đại của hắn.

Cậu căng mắt nhìn hắn mà ứa ra vài giọt.

"Em đã đến điểm nhạy cảm nhất của anh rồi." Quillen vừa thở gấp vừa nói bên tai cậu, nhưng không đợi câu trả lời của cậu mà chỉ lập tức nhắm vào nơi đó mà bắt đầu ra sức tấn công.

Khoái cảm kinh người lập tức khiến cậu đầu hàng, cậu ngay cả sức lực để chống đối cũng không còn, vì để tìm kiếm được nhiều cảm giác vui vẻ hơn, cậu thậm chí còn lắc mông để hắn có thể đi vào sâu hơn nữa, dễ dàng hơn nữa và có thể đụng chạm mạnh hơn nữa.

"Bảo bối của em, anh thật tuyệt." Hắn biết cậu đã hoàn toàn rơi vào bẫy tình rồi, Quillen bắt đầu làm càn mà va chạm bên trong cơ thể cậu, thậm chí còn dùng sức mà xoa nắn mông cậu, ngón tay cũng đưa đến thân trước của cậu mà không ngừng trêu chọc cánh hoa.

"Á a..." D'Arcy không chịu nổi kích thích như thế, cậu chỉ có thể thút thít khóc mà đạt đến cao trào, cả người đều mềm oặt xuống, không thể đứng được nữa, cậu tưởng Quillen sẽ tha cho cậu, nhưng người đàn ông đang bị dục hoả thiêu đốt thì sao mà có thể dễ dàng tha cho cậu như vậy chứ.

Dương vật căng cứng kia của hắn vẫn chưa hề có dấu hiệu mềm xuống tí nào, Quillen dứt khoát xoay người cậu lại, để cậu dựa vào tường, dùng tư thế mặt đối mặt với hắn mà tiếp tục cuồng dã xâm chiếm.

Cảm giác mát lạnh từ phía tường gạch sứ nhà tù khiến D'Arcy cảm nhận được sức nóng của người mình phản ứng lại, cậu lại lần nữa bị Quillen dẫn dắt vào bể tình sâu rộng, khe mông sau cao trào thắt chặt lại càng mang đến nhiều khoái cảm mãnh liệt hơn cho hắn, khiến hắn lại càng dùng sức mà rong ruổi trong người cậu, cố gắng đưa dương vật vào sâu hơn nữa.

D'Arcy vòng tay ôm cổ hắn và cố hoà nhập vào dục vọng của hắn, tư thế này khiến cậu cảm thấy thật vô lực, ngoại trừ bám chặt vào người hắn thì cậu không còn thứ khác để dựa dẫm nữa.

 _"Dirak... Dirak..."_ Từ đâu đó trong đầu cậu hiện ra hình ảnh của Dirak, cậu đã vô tình hình dung hắn chính là anh. "Quillen à, nhanh một chút....." Cậu vứt bỏ vẻ quyết đoán thường ngày, khóc lóc cầu xin hắn cho cậu nhiều hơn nữa, khoái cảm mãnh liệt đang dần ập tới, cậu lại bắt đầu co rút mạnh lần nữa.

Cảm nhận được cậu sắp đạt được đến cao trào, hắn liền tăng tốc độ ra vào bên trong cậu, "D'Arcy anh, mình cùng ra nhé."

Cậu cào lưng hắn, cào đến mức hắn sắp không thể nhúc nhích được luôn rồi, hắn thô bạo mà đưa thẳng vào bên trong một lần cuối cùng khiến D'Arcy chịu không nổi nữa "A.... không được rồi....."

Cậu hét lên, cơ thể không ngừng run rẩy rồi đạt đến cao trào, hắn cũng gầm nhẹ một tiếng rồi bạo phát ngay bên trong cậu, tay hắn kích thích nốt cái dương vật căng cứng của cậu, cũng theo đó tuôn ra.

"Em thật xấu tính." Cơ thể D'Arcy vẫn không ngừng run rẩy trong lòng hắn, cậu đang xấu hổ bởi hành động điên cuồng lúc nãy.

"Anh không thích em sao?"

"Anh rất thích em... nhưng mà..." Quillen không để D'Arcy nói nhiều, hắn ôm cổ cậu và cuốn vào một nụ hôn nồng cháy.

"Chỉ cần anh thích điều đó là được. Anh đã là của em rồi!" Hắn thì thầm vào tai cậu.

_"Dirak... xin lỗi anh rất nhiều..."_

Từ hôm đó, cậu và hắn cứ làm tình ngày đêm, hắn sẽ 365/24 hoà quyện cậu lại làm một, tuy nhiên suy nghĩ của D'Arcy khi nhớ Dirak thì không bao giờ thay đổi.

Trong lúc yêu, cậu hình dung Quillen là Dirak để cho cảm xúc được diễn ra suôn sẻ.

Bấy giờ, ai ai trong tù cũng đã biết chuyện Quillen đã yêu D'Arcy và không một ai dám đến gần cậu, bằng không hắn sẽ trừ khử ngay.

**-HẾT CHAP 4-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'Arcy có Quillen tiến vào cuộc đời cậu ư? Thế là sao đây? Đã vậy trong đầu chỉ có Dirak? Mời đón xem chap tiếp theo vào ngày mai.


	5. Cuộc Đời Mới & Vợ Con

Vài ngày sau khi D'Arcy đã "chết" dưới làn đạn của cảnh sát...

Ở tại một khu rừng hoang vu, nơi không có bất cứ một dáng người nào qua lại, nơi đây chỉ toàn là cây cối và thú rừng và không còn thứ gì khác.

Dirak ngồi nghỉ một mình ngay giữa cánh rừng, người ngợm giờ lấm lem bùn đất, đầu cổ thì rối tung vác tâm trạng rầu rỉ. Bụng thì đói, miệng thì khát tận cổ.

Anh cảm thấy vô cùng tiếc nuối cho cậu, ngày hôm đó... anh đã bỏ mặc cậu, chính cậu đã gào tên anh ngày hôm đó.

_"D'Arcy!!!"_

_"Rời đi, tôi không sao, *đoàng* ahhhh!"_

Nhớ đến cảnh tượng một viên đạn bay vào người cậu, lòng anh không khỏi xót xa. Anh lấy tay ôm miệng của mình và bắt đầu chảy nước mắt.

Anh cầm cái túi đựng 800 quân huy cùng với cái nhẫn đôi của anh và cậu và ném thẳng xuống dưới nền đất. "Grahhh!" Anh đứng dậy và lấy chân đạp vào túi tiền đó.

_800 quân huy, đổi lấy một mạng người như thế sao._

"Rẻ mạt!" Anh day dứt không thể kiềm chế được bản thân mình nữa. Tranh thủ lúc mà heo rừng vừa đi ngang qua, anh rút trong túi quần của mình một khẩu súng lục mà anh nhặt được từ cảnh sát bị rắn cắn và bắn chết nó.

Nhìn dòng máu từ con lợn rừng chảy ròng thấm xuống dưới nền cỏ, liệu nó có quá giống với cái chết đau đớn của D'Arcy không. Chết không toàn thay, xác không được an táng một cách trang trọng.

Suy nghĩ đó đã làm Dirak cảm thấy rụng rời và không còn tâm trí để sống nữa.

"Vậy là hết..." Mọi thứ đối với anh đã chấm dứt hoàn toàn. Bây giờ anh đã bị truy nã rất gắt gao, không còn cơ hội để quay về đất nước nữa.

Anh tính rút súng lục ra tự vẫn như là một cách để giải thoát chính mình, để mà gặp cậu đâu đấy trên bầu trời, mắt vẫn cứ dâng trào vì luyến tiếc nhưng chưa kịp làm thì...

"Có ai ở đây không..." Là giọng của một người phụ nữ.

Anh hốt hoảng dừng hành động vừa rồi và cất súng đi, lật đật nhặt lại túi tiền của mình và tính tăng ga bỏ chạy.

Nhưng vì đầu óc lú lẫn do đói bụng, anh đi hướng ngược lại với giọng nói.

"Hơ!!" Anh bắt gặp được một cô gái mặc bộ đồ thám hiểm cũng có bộ dạng giống anh, gương mặt cũng xinh đẹp chứ. "Cảnh... cảnh sát sao?" Dirak lắp bắp nói.

"Cảnh sát nào ở đây, tôi bị lạc ở đây 7 ngày không biết đường ra, tôi rất cần anh giúp đỡ quay về thị trấn, anh có giúp được không?" Cô gái nói.

"Tôi không biết, cho xin lỗi, tôi đói quá... cô có thứ gì cho tôi ăn không...!" Anh rên rỉ nói.

"Đói ư... nhưng mà..." Cô gái đó hoang mang, ra là người này cũng đi lạc giống cô nên giờ rất đói.

"Một miếng thôi cũng được!" Dirak thỉnh cầu cô gái.

"Thôi, ăn đỡ sandwich thừa của tôi đi!" Cô gái quay lưng mở ba lô đưa món sandwich gần như bị mốc meo cho Dirak.

Anh mau chóng giật lấy và nhai ngấu nghiến, xong nuốt chửng.

"Cảm ơn... cảm ơn nhiều...!" Anh lúc này có thêm một tí sức lực để tập trung vào tình hình. "Mà cô tên là gì, mà tại sao cô lại ở đây?"

"Tôi tên là Sephera, từ nhỏ thì tôi đã phiêu bạt khắp thế giới và đi du ngoạn mai đây mai đó. Nhưng giờ cảm thấy chán và muốn từ bỏ, mà còn đi lạc nữa, còn anh tên gì?" Cô gái tên Sephera giới thiệu rồi hỏi ngược lại Dirak.

Ra là một người bình thường không phải là cảnh sát, có lẽ anh cũng nên giấu thân phận của mình là kẻ cắp với cô gái này.

"Còn tôi là Dirak, tôi leo lên núi tìm người thân gửi tiền cho họ nhưng bị lạc mấy ngày nay!" Anh giới thiệu.

"Sao anh gặp xui thế, ba mẹ anh chắc cũng lo lắng lắm chứ gì?" Sephera nháy mắt hỏi.

"Tôi mồ côi ba mẹ từ nhỏ, phải làm lụng vất vả để kiếm sống, còn cô?" Dirak nhẹ nhàng giải thích mang dụng ý giấu giếm.

"Thật vậy sao... tội anh vậy, còn tôi thì ba mẹ đã li hôn từ lâu rồi, mà... tính ra anh vẫn chưa có nhà để ở?" Sephera hỏi.

"Rõ là vậy, cô có thể giúp được không?" Dirak hỏi.

"Nếu anh giúp tôi tìm được đường ra khỏi đây. Tôi có thể sẽ giúp anh." Sephera cảm thấy xót cho người này, cô sẵn sàng giúp đỡ anh.

"Cảm... cảm ơn cô, Sephera!" Anh lắp bắp nói.

"Không có gì đâu!" Sephera mỉm cười lại.

Dirak và Sephera gặp nhau từ ngày hôm đó, họ ở lại bên cánh rừng đến tận bốn ngày và cùng nhau săn bắt hái lượm trong đó, nhưng hai người quyết định sẽ xây một căn nhà gỗ ở trên núi để ở.

Anh không thể nào nguôi được chuyện D'Arcy cậu đã chết, anh cảm thấy bất mãn nên muốn chính bản thân mình thật sự quên đi cậu, và bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Anh chấp nhận mình làm quen với Sephera để cố lấp đi khoảng trống đó.

Anh ở cùng cô.

\-----

Hai năm sau, năm 1999... họ đã về thành thị. Lúc này cảnh sát đã không còn truy nã Dirak nữa, kết luận đây là vụ cướp bí ẩn nhất từ trước tới nay. Coi như anh đã thoát được tội.

Tin đồn D'Arcy đã chết vẫn lan rộng dù thật sự không phải vậy, anh thì cứ nghe người ta nói và tin tưởng, không còn tâm trí gì để nghĩ ngợi thêm được nữa. Sự thật vẫn mãi mãi là sự thật và không thể chối bỏ.

Dirak và Sephera cùng nhau xây một ngôi nhà, khá rộng rãi. Một phần là anh trích ra vài chục tờ quân huy từ vụ cướp một cách lén lút làm cô không hề hay biết, bảo là do trúng số độc đắc nên mới có tiền.

Sephera có tình cảm với Dirak, cô tỏ tình anh và anh vội nhận lời, dù có chút lưỡng lự khi suy nghĩ về cậu. Nhưng thời gian dần trôi, cả hai người đã yêu nhau nhưng không thật sự là vậy.

Anh và cô làm đám cưới và kết hôn mặc cho bị người ta bàn tán chỉ trích nhưng hai người vẫn đến với nhau. Anh và cô hôn nhau trước sự chứng kiến nhiều người.

...

Bẵng đi thêm một thời gian...

Tại bệnh viện phụ sản Carano... hai người có mặt ở đó.

"Dirak, em có thai rồi nè! Là một trai và một gái, là thai long phụng!" Sephera nằm trong phòng bệnh, máy siêu âm ở kế bên và hình ảnh siêu âm trên tivi chuyển động đều đặn. Nhịp tim hai đứa bé rất bình thường.

"Ôi Sephera, em xem, thấy anh giỏi chứ!" Dirak mừng thầm, nhìn cái bụng ra chửa của cô. Anh nghĩ số anh cũng may mắn, anh tưởng tượng chính mình nếu đây là D'Arcy thì sao nhỉ, chắc chắn anh và cậu sẽ hạnh phúc thêm gấp trăm lần.

"Đâu có, đâu phải là do anh mà là... do anh với em số hưởng thôi mà!" Cô bật cười nói lại. "Mà anh đặt tên cho con chúng mình chưa?"

"Tên..." Dirak do dự. "Con trai là... gì ta... Ata được không?" Dirak suy nghĩ ra được một cái tên, Ata ngắn gọn đơn giản lại dễ đọc nữa.

"Tên hay đấy, em sẽ đặt tên bé gái là Annette." Sephera gợi ý tiếp.

"Annette? Tên hay quá trời luôn này!" Dirak cảm thấy sung sướng.

Ata và Annette ư, hai cái tên sao mà dễ thương thế này.

Đôi vợ chồng sống trong hạnh phúc ngập tràn.

\-----

Năm 2010, (tức 11 năm sau). Dirak đã xin được một công việc chặt củi phân vác ở công xưởng, làm lụng được hơn mười năm nay. Dù lương hơi thấp nhưng anh không quan tâm, ít ra còn nhiều tờ quân huy làm quỹ đen cả rồi và sau một thời gian, nếu làm tốt công việc thì anh sẽ được thăng chức, lương sẽ cao hơn.

Anh đi làm về, lúc này hai đứa trẻ đều đi học về và ngồi đợi ba của tụi nó đến nhà.

Sephera đang ở trong bếp làm món mì Ý, cảm thấy vui vẻ khi thấy hai đứa trẻ cũng chờ đợi ba nó trở về, vì đó là chồng cô mà. Mỗi lần đi về là có một tin vui nên trong nhà ai cũng hạnh phúc.

*Cạch*

Đúng như thế, Dirak mở cửa bước vào.

"Ba về!!!" Hai đứa trẻ đồng thanh kêu. "Chào ba đã về!"

"À hà hà, Ata và Annette đi học về rồi sao." Dirak lại gần hay đứa nhỏ và ôm nó.

Nhìn thấy Dirak, Sephera tắt bếp và lại cửa cùng hai đứa trẻ.

"Anh đã về rồi ư, em bữa nay có làm mì Ý cho anh và cả nhà đó!" Sephera thông báo.

"Ừ, thế thì tốt quá. Mà bữa nay anh tính rủ cả nhà đi chơi công viên, sao giờ." Dirak nói làm cho hai đứa trẻ cảm thấy thêm mừng rỡ.

"Thật hả ba?"

"Thế thì đợi em cho đồ ăn vào hộp rồi anh dẫn đi!" Sephera nhìn lại bếp của mình và nói.

"Được rồi!"

\-----

Tối hôm đó,

Dirak đang xả vòi sen lên người và nhắm mắt nghĩ ngợi về cuộc sống. Mái tóc vàng và dài của anh đã thẳng thoi và dòng nước róc rách chảy xuống khe cống rãnh.

Trong đầu anh bỗng hiện lên một tiềm thức về quá khứ của anh, hình ảnh của D'Arcy hiện ra, cậu hỏi với anh rằng, _"Dirak à, anh cảm thấy thế nào khi anh cùng tôi ở chung một nhà, giúp tôi sinh con và gia đình hạnh phúc?"_

D'Arcy trong tiềm thức nói với anh, anh nghĩ cách mà anh yêu Sephera và sinh ra hai đứa con yêu dấu và trả lời lại, "Tuyệt vời lắm!"

_"Khi hai chúng ta không còn làm nghề cướp vặt như xưa, tôi sẽ cùng anh thực hiện. Anh đồng ý chứ?"_

Giọng cậu tiếp tục vang vào đầu anh, anh định hình chính mình và trả lời lại, "Tôi hứa mà..."

_"Chỉ tiếc là tôi đã ở trên trời rồi, có lẽ... một mình anh tận hưởng việc ấy là đủ, tôi không thể thực hiện được nữa... tôi *híc* *híc*"_

"D'Arcy à..."

Giọng cậu đã hết vang vào trong tai anh.

"D'Arcy..." Anh chảy nước mắt và dựa đầu mình vào tường gạch lạnh như băng mà tiếc cho cậu, ước mơ của cậu đã phải dập tắt từ ngày hôm đó.

...

*cạch*

Dirak đã tắm xong và bước ra ngoài, anh vừa ra thì thấy Sephera đang cầm bát đựng những quả táo xanh, hai người đều bất ngờ.

"Dirak, anh tắm gì lâu thế?"

"À, do cả ngày mệt quá nên anh ngâm mình lâu chút!"

"Anh nói hôm nay là đến lượt anh sẽ kể chuyện cho hai đứa kia nghe mà, nhớ đừng có kể câu chuyện Cô bé quàng khăn đỏ cho tụi nó nữa, em nghe tụi nó nói là chán rồi." Sephera nhắc nhở xong rồi đặt táo xanh lên bàn, sau đó quay lại bếp làm chút việc nhà rồi vào phòng ngủ trước.

Dirak thiết nghĩ, có lẽ mình nên kể chuyện về cậu cho hai đứa con của mình biết, để tụi nó đỡ phải chán và biết mình yêu D'Arcy đến nhường nào.

...

"Hôm nay ba sẽ kể chuyện khác cho tụi con, về cuộc đời của ba trước khi gặp mẹ thay cho cái Cô bé quàng khăn đỏ lần trước!" Dirak gợi ý.

Nghe có vẻ hấp dẫn, hai đứa trẻ đều vỗ tay hoan hô nhiệt tình để cổ vũ ba kể. "Ba kể đi!"

"Hừm hừm..." Dirak ho thông giọng chuẩn bị nói.

"Ngày xưa, ba từng sống trong một gia đình rất hạnh phúc nhưng không bao lâu sau, ba mẹ của ba, tức là ông bà nội hai đứa, đã mất trong một vụ tai nạn giao thông.

Thế là ba bắt đầu đi phiêu bạt. Ba đã gặp được một người chú rất xinh đẹp, chú ấy nhỏ tuổi hơn ba nhưng có mái tóc và ánh mắt rất đẹp. Tên của chú ấy là D'Arcy. Cách nhận biết chú ấy thì sao? Dễ lắm. Hai đứa chỉ cần nhìn mái tóc của chú ấy, màu nâu xen lẫn ba vệt dải trắng như tóc bạc đấy."

"Chú ấy đẹp đến vậy sao, hả ba?" Annette tò mò hỏi.

"Đúng rồi. Chú ấy lúc đó gặp khó khăn giống ba, ba kết thân với chú ấy và đi 'kiếm sống vất vả'. Hai người đã có một cuộc sống hạnh phúc cho đến khi, đùng một cái, chú D'Arcy đã bị ám sát trong rừng và ba đi lạc mấy ngày. Rồi ba tìm được mẹ của hai con." Anh kể, giấu chuyện năm xưa hai người cướp giật mới có đồ ăn ngon.

"Thật sao? Con thấy tội nghiệp chú ấy quá." Ata lắng nghe rồi nhận xét.

"Nói thật là ba rất là nhớ chú ấy, vì chú ấy có ánh mắt và mái tóc mà ba đã yêu quý. Mà hai đứa này..." Dirak kể lễ nhưng vô tình làm lộ chuyện mình còn yêu D'Arcy cho hai đứa trẻ. Anh làm bộ đổi chủ đề.

"Dạ?" Ata và Annette đồng thanh nói.

"Đừng kể chuyện này cho mẹ con biết nha, không thôi thì... *tạo kí hiệu* chẳng có quà vặt đâu." Dirak dặn trước.

"Dạ hứa!" Hai đứa trẻ đồng thanh nói.

Dirak cảm thấy vui khi có những đứa trẻ đáng yêu thế này, cũng như có cả... Sephera bên cạnh nữa, thay cho hình bóng của D'Arcy cậu bấy lâu nay.

**-HẾT CHAP 5-**


	6. Tìm Ra

Năm 2015, D'Arcy được mãn hạn tù sớm hơn so với trước đó. Quillen thì vài ba năm sau nữa mới ra ngoài.

Cậu quay về thành thị của mình, mà khỉ thật là bây giờ nó không còn được như xưa nữa, mọi thứ đã thay đổi rất nhiều. Cậu vô cùng hụt hẫng vì trong suốt thời gian qua, Dirak không hề để ý đến cậu, coi như rằng cậu đã chết rồi.

40 tuổi chứ không phải còn ít nữa. Nhưng D'Arcy vẫn tiếp tục làm nghề trộm vặt để kiếm sống. Trong thời gian đó, cậu quen được một tên du đãng đường phố tên là Paine, thiết nghĩ tên này có thể giúp đỡ cậu được trong việc tìm người, cậu giữ anh ta lại để nhận sự trợ giúp. Ngoài ra, Paine còn nhận bái sư cậu để biết thêm cách tự vệ và trộm cướp hay ho.

"Này Paine, nhờ cậu tìm giúp tôi những người tên Dirak ở Athanor." D'Arcy đang pha cà phê trong căn nhà và nói.

"Dạ rõ thưa chủ nhân." Paine nhận lời và ra ngoài rời đi.

Nơi D'Arcy ở là một vùng thôn quê, nó khác so với thành thị nhiều. Những người ở đây toàn là dân nghiện rượu, số ít là những băng đảng có tiếng.

\-----

Cậu sống ở đây cho đến tận 4 năm sau. Năm 2019.

Cũng một buổi sáng khác, cậu đang nằm trên giường ngủ thì Paine nhào vô đánh thức cậu một phát.

"Tìm được rồi thưa chủ nhân!" Paine nói. D'Arcy ngã cái rầm khỏi giườn ngủ.

"Gì vậy? Mới sáng sớm mà!" D'Arcy ngồi dậy và dụi mắt.

"Tôi đã tìm được rồi, những người tên Dirak ấy."

"Thật sao?" D'Arcy dụi mắt lắng nghe.

"Một ông già Dirak 90 tuổi và một đứa trẻ Dirak ba tháng tuổi!" Paine hô lên làm cho D'Arcy nổi giận.

"Cho cậu đi tìm bốn năm nay mà kết cục thế này sao?"

Paine hài hước đưa tay ra đỡ, anh ta nói tiếp, "Khoan đã... chủ nhân... tôi chưa nói hết mà... Dirak còn một người nữa!"

"Là ai?"

"Dirak này đã 46 tuổi, đã kết hôn và có hai đứa, một trai và một gái." Paine lắp bắp nói.

"Đúng là người này rồi... cậu biết địa chỉ chứ?" D'Arcy cảm thấy trợn mắt, cậu không tin được cái người tên Dirak này đã có vợ có con, và có một trai và một gái. Chẳng lẽ, anh đã quên mất cậu còn sống rồi sao?

"Là... abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz *bí mật quốc gia*." Paine nói.

"Rõ rồi, tôi đi đây. Nhớ coi chừng nhà và cái ống đựng tiền đó!" D'Arcy nói rồi mau chóng chạy ra khỏi căn nhà, lấy chiếc xe tải của mình lật đật đi lên thành phố và tìm đến chỗ của Dirak.

\-----

Dirak đang ngồi trong phòng khách xem tivi, hôm nay là ngày nghỉ bù thì anh không cần thiết phải đi làm. Con gái và con trai của anh vẫn ở trong phòng, mỗi đứa một hoạt động và anh không đoái hoài gì mấy.

Bữa nay Sephera đi vắng nhà và có dịp công tác nên mọi thứ ở đây trở nên yên ắng lại.

*cộc cộc*

Việc thưởng thức chương trình hay tạm thời bị ngắt quãng. Anh chạy ra ngoài mở cửa.

"Xin chào... ơ anh là ai vậy?" Dirak ngơ ngác trước người "lạ" đó.

"Dirak!" Người đàn ông kia lao vào ôm anh bất chấp làm anh cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Khi hai người ôm nhau, anh có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm mà người kia dành cho anh. "Um *hít*" Người đàn ông kia hít hương thơm từ người quen thuộc đó.

Xong rồi người lạ mặt kia đẩy anh vào sát một góc tường và hôn ngấu nghiến, miệng liên hồi gọi tên anh, "Dirak, Dirak, Dirak!" Anh cảm thấy rất bất ngờ trước vẽ mặt nhớ nhung của nhân vật đó, anh cũng hôn lại cậu.

Mái tóc ấy và ánh mắt ấy! Không lí nào...

"Cậu là..." Anh thì thầm.

"D'Arcy!" D'Arcy đọc tên của mình

"Cậu..." Anh hé to mắt mình và không thể nào tin được? Thì ra là cậu vẫn còn sống ở đấy chứ không hề chết đi. Làm anh đã buông bỏ không tìm cậu suốt 20 năm qua. "D'Arcy... cậu thật sự trở về rồi!" Nói rồi anh vẫn tiếp tục hôn lấy đối phương.

Vẫn là ánh mắt và mái tóc màu lam ấy, nó đã giúp hàn gắn tình cảm đổ vỡ giữa anh và cậu suốt hơn hai mươi năm nay. Anh thật sự rất mừng và chỉ muốn giữ lấy cậu ngay lúc này.

Annette ở trên lầu với thau quần áo chuẩn bị phơi, công nhận là áo của Dirak khá to nên giặt phải cực khổ, cô đang lấy từ trên sào quần áo xuống, mắt nhìn xuống dưới để ngắm cảnh quan thì...

Cô con gái thấy...

Cảnh ba mình bị một người đàn ông lạ hôn, tóc nâu có điểm bạc và khá gầy. Dirak không hề muốn dứt ra. Cô sựt nhớ lại... có khi nào đó là...

"Chú D'Arcy trong truyện cổ tích mà ba kể khi ngủ!"

Rất chính xác, là chú D'Arcy mà Dirak đã kể cho cô và Ata khi ngủ. Không đợi thêm được nữa, cô cất quần áo ở dưới chân và vào trong nhà kêu.

"Anh Ata!!!" Cô vào phòng cậu.

"Gì vậy Annette? Không gõ cửa." Ata đang nằm trong phòng chơi game mà phải một phen hú hồn.

Cô dẫn cậu ra ngoài ban công và chỉ vào hai con người đắm đuối ở dưới, "Ba và cái chú D'Arcy trong truyện cổ tích ba kể chúng ta hay ngủ đó!"

"Thật sao?"

"Đúng mà, tóc tai, dáng vẻ ba kể cho tụi mình chi tiết vậy không thể nào lầm được đâu."

"Ba sẽ bỏ đi sao?"

"Bỏ đi, có lí nào ba đi theo chú ấy không?"

"Không được... đâu!"

\-----

"Anh không hề đến thăm tôi khi ở tù, anh có biết là tôi thực sự ngày đêm nhớ anh đến phát điên phát dại không?"

"D'Arcy, tôi xin lỗi cậu. Tôi đã nghĩ cậu đã thực sự đã chết rồi, dưới làn đạn của bọn cớm."

"Làm gì có, anh đã thấy tôi bị dính đạn ở bụng mà! Tôi được băng bó và lên dao phẫu thuật gấp ra thôi. Tôi đã nghĩ lúc đó là trúng tim nên không còn sống được nữa nhưng thực sự không phải vậy..."

"Cậu dù gì đã trở về... tôi thực sự rất là mừng..."

"Tôi thực sự muốn ở bên cạnh anh, chỉ vậy thôi!"

"Cậu đừng nói gì cả, nhưng tôi thì khác..." Dirak xoay người lại và đi thêm một đoạn.

D'Arcy biết tính cách Dirak là luôn cố chấp. Chuyện lấy vợ đối với cậu là một việc làm khờ khạo, đã vậy còn sinh con đẻ cái nữa. Cậu thật sự thấy anh vất vả rồi nên có thể thông cảm. "Nếu như anh còn mong đợi điều gì từ tôi..." Cậu nói.

"Chờ tôi một chút được không?" Anh quay mặt lại nói.

\-----

Annette và Ata đã đứng đó theo dõi cuộc trò chuyện, thấy Dirak quay người lại và đi vào trong nhà để D'Arcy lại ngoài đây đợi thì hai anh em họ mới ngưng nhìn theo bóng dáng của ba họ và người "chú trong truyện cổ tích".

Ata vờ vịt ra bàn ở bếp lấy táo ăn, còn Annette thì cầm thao đồ đem xếp gọn để vào trong tủ. Dirak mở cửa bước vào và gặp hai đứa con của mình.

"Hai đứa ở nhà vui vẻ nha, ba có người bạn cũ nên có lẽ sẽ đi 'chơi' chút." Dirak lại gần họ nói.

"Dạ, thưa ba!" Hai người đồng thanh nói, rõ là biết chuyện cả rồi và họ tiếp tục công việc dang dở của mình.

\-----

Dirak xuống nhà và gặp D'Arcy, anh mỉm cười cầm lấy tay cậu.

Cậu bất ngờ hỏi anh, "Anh làm gì thế?"

Dirak bật cười đáp, "Cùng tôi đi 'chơi' chứ?"

D'Arcy cảm thấy vui lây nên nói, "Được rồi!"

Hai người cùng nhau lên chiếc xe tải nhỏ và đi dạo khắp thành phố, D'Arcy ngồi lấy xe, còn Dirak thì ngồi kế bên cậu.

"Cậu ở trong tù sao?"

"25 năm nhưng án được giảm xuống vì tôi cải tạo tốt!" D'Arcy nói.

"25 năm qua, có ai chăm sóc cho cậu không?"

Hỏi đến đây, D'Arcy cảm thấy do dự, nếu như cậu mà kể cho Dirak biết chuyện là Quillen đã quan tâm chăm sóc mình thì anh sẽ phát ghen lên mất, cậu nuốt nước bọt suy nghĩ một hồi rồi nói, "Không, tự tôi lo cả!"

Dirak bật cười, lấy tay của anh đặt lên tay cậu đang cầm cái bánh lái nói, "Đừng lo, có tôi ở đây rồi. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ chịu khổ nữa đâu!"

"Cảm ơn anh, Dirak!" D'Arcy nhìn anh và nói.

\-----

Tại một thành thị khác,

"Dirak, đây là nhà tôi, tôi đã ở đây bốn năm rồi!" D'Arcy dẫn Dirak vào trong nhà, rõ ràng nơi này vừa nhỏ lại vừa hẹp nữa, vừa bước vào bằng cửa thì chỉ có một căn bếp và cái ghế sofa, dẫn vào trong đó là một toilet và một phòng ngủ, thế là xong!

"Chỗ này hơi nhỏ, cậu vẫn ở được sao?" Dirak đi xung quanh căn nhà, mặc dù nó nhỏ vậy nhưng không hề để bừa bộn, tính khí của D'Arcy là luôn ngăn nắp sạch sẽ nên rất gọn gàng.

"Có sao đâu. Nhờ việc trộm vặt của tôi mà." D'Arcy thành khẩn nói.

"Trộm vặt? Cậu vẫn còn giữ món nghề này sao?"

"Đó là kế mưu sinh của tôi. Anh thì khác, hơn hai mươi năm trước, anh đã nói với tôi là anh muốn làm nghề khác. Tôi chỉ là... không nghe theo anh, vẫn chăm chú vào công việc này!"

"Thôi nào, có tôi ở đây rồi mà. Tôi sẽ giúp đỡ cậu."

"Cảm ơn anh, Dirak."

Họ trò chuyện về cuộc sống, rồi thế giới thế nào. Đến khi hai người đủ chán rồi thì họ cùng nhau ăn tối, bữa nay Dirak mua về nhà một số đồ ăn Trung Quốc và họ cùng nhau ăn uống.

"D'Arcy, cậu có biết tôi nhớ cậu đến mức nào không?"

"Tôi cũng nhớ anh Dirak. Đêm nay, anh có thể ngủ cùng tôi mà."

"Tôi rất muốn cậu. Cậu không phản đối tôi chứ?"

"Không đâu..."

\-----

Tối hôm đó...

Hai người đã dạo đầu xong và không còn bất cứ quần áo nào cả, kẻ còn sống nằm trên và người ra tù thì nằm dưới.

"D'Arcy... em không phiền chứ..." Dirak vuốt dương vật căng cứng của mình, một tay đỡ hai chân của cậu lên.

"Dạ không, anh cứ tự nhiên." D'Arcy thở gấp nói, cậu biết là Dirak đã nóng lòng rồi nên không đợi được thêm nữa.

Anh đã đưa dương vật của mình vào trong người cậu và bắt đầu đẩy vào. "Ahhhhhh!!! !!!" Mấy năm nay cậu chưa từng làm tình ai nên bên dưới đã cứng đi làm cho cậu phải phát đau.

"D'Arcy, em đau lắm sao?" Anh cảm thấy bất ngờ.

"Um!!!" Cậu nhìn anh mà lắc đầu.

"Ráng chịu chút nào!" Anh bắt đầu ưỡn người và đẩy vô làm cho cậu phải kêu lên những tiếng thất thanh.

Cậu lấy tay của mình vòng lên ôm lấy lưng anh, nước mắt đã bắt đầu chảy.

...

Hai người cùng nhau xuất tinh, của Dirak vào trong lỗ hậu huyệt của D'Arcy, còn cậu thì vuốt ve cho nó ra ngoài.

Hai người nằm ở đấy, Dirak đã ngả người và đặt đầu cậu lên ngực của mình.

"Hơn hai mươi năm rồi, em thật sự quên cách yêu rồi ư..." Anh bắt đầu mở lời.

Cậu lắc đầu, "Không đâu... do em rất nhớ anh nên hăng thôi mà..."

Dirak hôn trán D'Arcy, "Có anh ở đây rồi, anh sẽ giúp em quen việc đó..."

"Hai chúng ta đã là hơn 40 tuổi rồi sao?" D'Arcy thì thầm nói tiếp.

Dirak đã bắt đầu nghĩ đến tuổi tác của mình, thời gian trôi thật mau, hai mươi năm đã vụt qua để hai người tìm về với nhau. Anh thở dài nói, "Ừ, nhưng anh vẫn còn phong độ lắm."

"Ôi Dirak..."

"Ngủ nào..." Anh vỗ má của cậu rồi bắt đầu nằm ngủ.

**-HẾT CHAP** **6-**


	7. Vụng Trộm

Từ ngày hai người gặp nhau, họ đều canh những thời gian mà Sephera đi vắng nhà hoặc có việc nào đó thì lại tìm đến nhau. Còn nếu Sephera ở nhà thì vờ vịt nói là có công tác với bạn mới tên D'Arcy. Cô đã nghe qua người đàn ông tóc màu nâu kia, do chính anh nói mớ khi ngủ nhưng không quan tâm cho lắm.

Ata và Annette có hỏi chuyện qua lại vụng trộm đó, hai đứa đều thông cảm cho ba mình và lặng thinh đi nhưng họ cảm thấy buồn thay cho mẹ.

Trong khi đó...

Tại quán bar club mà D'Arcy tham gia, D'Arcy đội nón kết, mặc áo thun ngồi ở quầy bar gọi nước.

"Cho tôi một li champagne!" Cậu hô một bartender để người đó pha rượu cho cậu uống. Cậu đang cảm thấy buồn và nhớ lắm.

Biết lí do vì sao không?

Ba ngày nay rồi cậu vẫn chưa gặp được Dirak nên cảm thấy hơi hụt hẫng chút, một cốc rượu có vẻ sẽ thích hợp làm cậu quên đi tâm trạng nhớ nhung người đang ông đó.

*cạch cạch* Là một tiếng cửa, giờ này ai còn vào đây ngoài cậu. Cái Athanor này đang có _dịch viêm hô hấp cấp do chủng mới của virus Ghen Cô Vy_ nên giờ ai cũng không dám đến.

Người đó tiến vào và lại gần cậu, cậu vẫn không quan tâm là ai đi vào, chỉ biết người đó ngày càng tiến gần cậu hơn.

Đang uống nửa chừng, đột nhiên có một cái ôm từ sau lưng cậu, hai bàn tay nham hiểm bọc qua vòng bụng và kéo nhẹ áo thun cậu lên để nó tiến vào nắn bóp cơ bụng của cậu làm cậu giật bắn mình nhưng thực sự cái bàn tay này rất dỗi là quen thuộc.

Chắc hẳn là Dirak đến gặp cậu rồi...

Cậu quay mặt lại thì giáp mặt với một nam thanh niên tóc đuôi gà, mặt và môi người đó tính chề vào cậu. Cậu mới nhận ra đó chính là Quillen, hắn đã trở về từ trong nhà tù. Hành động ân cân dịu dàng kia làm cho cậu tưởng bở đó là Dirak.

"Quillen... em ra tù rồi sao?" D'Arcy giả bộ hỏi. Cậu cố cười với hắn để mong hắn đừng suy nghĩ nhiều.

"Chứ làm sao nữa anh... em bị chung thân nhưng do cải tạo tốt nên được đặc xá giảm án cho em đi ra để tìm anh đấy..." Quillen thì thầm vào tai cậu làm cậu run người.

Thì ra là vậy, Athanor mà cũng có luật Đặc xá sao. "Em thật là may mắn nhỉ?" Cậu hỏi.

"Anh còn nhớ hai chúng ta từng trong tù vui vẻ thế nào không, làm em đã xả thân vào giải cứu anh khỏi bị bạn tù khác bắt nạt đồng thời giúp anh vượt qua những ngày khốn khó, gần hai mươi năm rồi anh biết không?"

Quillen nhắc lại chuyện cũ, hắn lại gần D'Arcy và bấu víu người cậu.

"Anh biết mà..." D'Arcy gật đầu, kì thật là hắn thật sự rất là dịu dàng, ngay cả cậu cũng phải "động lòng".

Quillen hít mùi hương mái tóc màu nâu xen lẩn ba vệt trắng bạc đó, đúng là thứ đặc trưng của cậu đây rồi. Còn đôi mắt nữa, hắn di chuyển ngồi bên cạnh D'Arcy và xoay ghế tròn của quầy bar để nhìn cậu dễ dàng hơn, đúng là ánh mắt màu lam biển, cộng thêm thẹo dài và xoáy ở mắt trái nhìn theo bàn tay trái của hắn. Không thể lầm vào đâu được.

Hắn đã ao ước được chiếm hữu nó từ lâu lắm rồi, sẵn tiện, hắn nói ra mong muốn của mình:

"Thế thì anh sẽ phải đền đáp em, nhân dịp em đã ra khỏi tù rồi. Em muốn được đoàn tụ sống bên cạnh anh, bảo vệ anh và chăm sóc anh!"

"Hơ..." Cái gì... gì mà đoàn tụ sống bên cạnh Quillen? Còn Dirak thì sao, cậu lắc đầu suy nghĩ về chuyện liên hồi.

"Sao thế có chuyện gì à?" Quillen cảm thấy điệu bộ của D'Arcy đang rất là khẩn trương nên cậu hỏi lại xem có chuyện gì.

"À... không có gì!" Nhớ xưa nay, Quillen có nhắc gì về việc "sống chung" từ lúc ở trong tù đâu. Cậu ráng nhớ thử chuyện cậu và hắn trong tù:

_"Anh hứa với em, anh sẽ đợi em ra khỏi tù!" Cậu nói._

_"Ngày mai anh ra ngoài rồi, nhớ bảo trọng. Vài năm sau, em sẽ ra ngoài đi tìm anh, sẽ sống bên cạnh anh cả đời!" Hắn mỉm cười đáp lại._

Đó là hai câu nói mà hai người đã dành tặng cho nhau từ cái đêm trước ngày D'Arcy được hoàn lương mãn hạn tù sớm. Cậu đã do dự lúc đó, đã dáy lên sự nghi ngờ bên trong hắn. Cậu lại ậm ừ cho qua.

Nếu từ chối thì rất là uổng công Quillen đã hết mực quan tâm chăm sóc mình trong tù, không có Quillen thì có lẽ mình đã bị đập chết trong tù rồi chứ không còn hồn vía nào để được quay về đây nữa.

Cậu rất sợ hắn sẽ nổi giận...

\-----

Dirak về đến nhà, anh đi vào trong nhà bếp ngay để thưởng thức món ăn của Sephera nấu.

"Sephera, anh về rồi đây!" Trước khi lăn vô bếp, anh chào cô trước để không làm cô giật mình.

"Đi công tác sao rồi? Có quà cáp gì không đây!" Sephera thở dài chống nạnh.

Dirak bật cười lấy tay xoa tóc màu vàng dài phía sau lưng mình, "Hả... à ờm... anh đã mua rồi nhưng gặp được đồng nghiệp cũ nên tiện biếu họ ấy mà!"

Sephera chép miệng lắc đầu như cố tỏ ra sự thất vọng, "Anh đó..." Cô nói tiếp, "...D'Arcy, bạn của anh, không có ở thành phố sao, em thấy anh đi với cậu ta hơi xa đấy!" Cô hỏi vì cảm thấy chuyện này khá là mờ nhạt.

Nghe Sephera nói xong câu đó, anh đứng hình vài giây xong mới nghĩ ra lí do bạo biện cho tình huống này, "D'Arcy cậu ấy nhà xa, với lại do ở thành phố ồn ào nên cậu ấy không thích nên mới dọn ra ngoài thật xa."

Sephera vẫn cảm thấy nghi ngờ, cái nhân vật tên D'Arcy này thật đúng làm cho người ta phải thắc mắc nhiều lần, thôi thì để lần khác tính tiếp vậy.

"Ừ vậy à... em chỉ mong anh là sẽ mang về. Các con nó thích ăn quà vặt lắm, em hi vọng là thế... cơ mà chừng nào anh có dịp đi 'công tác' nữa?" Sephera hỏi khéo.

"Tuần sau..." Dirak nói, anh ra ngoài bàn ngồi đợi trước.

"Vậy em sẽ sửa soạn cho anh." Sephera gợi ý và anh gật đầu.

\-----

Tuần sau...

Sephera ngồi ủi quần áo mà nghĩ đến chồng của mình. Vì cô nghĩ tính khí của anh hay quên nên sẵn tiện, cô sẽ nhắc nhở luôn.

Cô đặt mẫu giấy nhỏ lên trên đó và cất vào vali cho Dirak, hi vọng là anh đọc được và chịu khó mặc một lần để cô cảm thấy hãnh diện.

Cô đưa hành lí cho Dirak rồi anh rời khỏi nhà.

...

Anh lái xe của mình khoảng hai tiếng là đến được nhà của D'Arcy, anh đi vào trong.

"Dirak! Anh đến rồi ư? Đi vào đây!" D'Arcy sẵn tiếp đón người yêu của mình, cậu bật cười gọi anh lại. "Em có 'mua' quần áo mới cho anh." Cậu bảo.

"Tốt quá nhỉ? Đâu đâu?" Dirak cảm thấy vui lây. Anh thắc mắc bộ quần áo đang ở chỗ nào, cậu chỉ cho anh thì anh mới trầm trồ. "Wa, nó thật là đẹp!"

Bộ quần áo khá lịch sự và sang trọng, vải chất lượng tốt và rất style. Anh biết là do cậu 'chôm' về cho anh đây, vì cậu là đạo chích rất giỏi mà.

D'Arcy nhìn anh ngắm bộ quần áo mà nhất định không khỏi lo lắng. Cậu mới nhắc nhở, "Anh nhất định là phải mặc nó."

Cậu không biết có nên nói chuyện Quillen đã ra tù cho anh nghe hay là không, cậu vốn dĩ chỉ coi hắn là anh em tốt, tất cả chuyện trong tù chỉ là nhất thời thôi. Cậu giấu nhẹm và tiếp tục với việc riêng của mình.

"Anh hứa mà!" Dirak nói. "Dù gì hay chúng ta cũng đến được đây rồi, anh và em... làm tình luôn nha!"

"Dạ được." D'Arcy nuốt nước bọt và Dirak từ từ tiến về phía cậu.

Anh và cậu nằm đè lên nhau và có một màn làm tình vô cùng kịch liệt.

(Cắt bỏ cảnh H 😭)

Paine tính đi vào hỏi thăm cậu chuyện lên thành phố gặp được người yêu cũ của mình như thế nào, anh ta đứng ngoài định gõ cửa thì nghe được âm thanh vô cùng nhạy cảm kia.

Thiết nghĩ là Dirak, nhân vật mà anh ta tìm kiếm hơn bốn năm qua đã có mặt tại đây. Anh ta đổi ý và rời đi. Chỗ này cách âm không tốt nữa nên đâm ra những người nào đi ngang căn nhà nhỏ này đều có thể nghe thấy.

Từ bên trong,

Dirak cuối cùng cũng bắn tinh dịch của mình vào trong D'Arcy, hai người đều nhễ nhại mồ hôi.

"Anh đã thèm muốn em rồi..." Anh nói.

"Em cũng vậy..." Cậu đáp lại.

...

Hai người làm tình đã xong và nằm trên một giường, Dirak nằm thẳng người còn D'Arcy dựa đầu lên bụng của anh. Hai người có một cuộc trò chuyện và không hề nhúc nhích xíu nào.

"Này Dirak, trong suốt hai mươi năm qua anh sống có ổn không?" - D'Arcy

"Anh rất ổn, còn em ở trong tù thế nào?" - Dirak

"Tuyệt vời lắm, em đã quen ở trong đó rồi. Với lại, em có bạn tù trong đó giúp đỡ." - D'Arcy

"Em có sao, kể anh nghe coi." - Dirak

"Nhỏ hơn em hai tuổi, bị đi tù vì là kẻ sát nhân nhưng rất tốt bụng. Em ấy bảo vệ em khỏi bị bạn tù khác đánh đập, cưỡng hiếp em trong khi không có anh ở đây. Do bị chung thân nên... em ấy vẫn ở đó. Em ấy tên là Quillen!" - D'Arcy

"Thật sao, anh cũng muốn một ngày nào đó dẫn em đi thăm cậu ta để cảm ơn nhưng... quá khứ của anh sẽ bị lộ ngay nếu như anh làm thế." - Dirak thì thầm nói.

"Ừ!" - D'Arcy

"Nếu cậu ta cải tạo tốt trong đó, cậu ta nhất định là sẽ được đặc xá cho ra ngoài, nhớ dặn cậu ta để anh cảm ơn." - Dirak

"Không cần đâu..." - D'Arcy

Cậu rất sợ... rất sợ chuyện cậu và Quillen sẽ bị anh phát hiện.

\-----

Dirak về đến nhà và xách hành lí của mình vào cửa.

Sephera nghe thấy liền ngưng việc nội chợ và ra ngoài, cô nhìn thấy anh liền đón tiếp, "Dirak, anh đi về rồi sao? Thế thì quà?" Cô hỏi tin.

Dirak nháy mắt nói, "Thôi chết anh quên mất..." Bữa giờ ở với D'Arcy có đi đâu chơi đâu, 24/24 là anh bên cạnh cậu mà.

"Thiệt tình! Anh đó, mốt khỏi mua cũng được." Sephera nổi giận và đi vào trong phòng ngay, Dirak cũng thông cảm cho cô và anh bắt đầu đi tắm rửa chuẩn bị ngủ.

Suốt cả đêm qua, Sephera nằm bên cạnh Dirak mà cảm thấy nghi ngờ. Rốt cuộc có phải là vì anh lo chuyện khác bận quá nên mới không mua được quà hay không, hay là anh đã có... người khác?

Cô cố xua tan suy nghĩ đó mà nhắm mắt ngủ, à quên cô còn nhớ cái vali, cô có để tờ giấy trong đó, không biết anh có đọc chưa nữa. Để sáng mai tìm hiểu vậy...

...

Sáng hôm sau, Dirak quay lại công xưởng từ sớm nên chỉ còn cô ở nhà.

Cô tiếp đón anh rời đi xong, tranh thủ anh đi mất, cô đi tìm vali của Dirak, dễ dàng nhận thấy ngay là nó đặt ngay trong phòng, ở bên trong cái tủ màu trắng lớn.

"Để ở đây sao?" Sephera bật cười, cái tên Dirak này công nhận cũng không kín đáo gì mấy, hai mươi năm nay chỉ để vali ở một chỗ.

Cô bắt đầu lôi nó ra...

Cô nhìn vào vali, có cái khoá mật khẩu bằng sắt. Gì đây, mật khẩu sao?

Sephera nhớ lại cảnh Dirak dẫn cô đi du lịch, trong lúc anh đi tắm lại quên mang theo bộ đồ màu đỏ vào trong, nó nằm ở trong cái vali này. Cô hỏi mật khẩu thì do gấp rút nên anh đã kể cho cô nghe hết.

Cô đoán là anh chẳng buồn đi đổi đâu, cô nhập lại mật khẩu cũ thì... téng tèng! Nó chấp nhận và cô có thể khui ra bằng dây kéo.

Vừa mở ra, cô cảm thấy choáng ngợp vì bộ đồ cô ủi và tờ giấy vẫn còn nguyên đó, cả mấy bộ đồ mới toanh cô chưa từng thấy kia lại nằm trong cái vali của anh. "Cái gì... hắn không thèm đọc giấy mình viết... với lại còn có quần áo của người khác nữa!"

Sephera cảm thấy điên tiết, cô đóng vali lại, rời khỏi nhà đi ra ngoài theo dõi Dirak.

Cô đi dạo một vòng thành thị, gần đến công xưởng thì cô dừng lại ở đó. Cô thấy hai con người, gồm chồng cô và một "trai lạ". Kì cục thật, công xưởng đã nghỉ bù rồi mà còn nói là đi làm, ra là để đi gặp đối tượng tóc màu nâu xen lẫn ba dải tóc bạc kia.

"D'Arcy!" Dirak nói nhẹ.

"Dirak! Em lên thành thị nè, công xưởng của anh được nghỉ đó!" D'Arcy thông báo tin mừng, tạm thời cậu có thể gặp anh ở đây.

"Ừ!" Dirak mừng rỡ, thế thì anh đã có thể ở gần cậu rồi. Anh kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn.

Sephera thấy được cảnh đó phải nghiến răng, cô cau mày và hoá thành nắm đấm. "Khốn kiếp! Khốn kiếp!" Sephera khóc nấc. Thì ra chồng cô suốt hai tháng qua làm chuyện lừa dối thế này chỉ để gặp tên D'Arcy khốn nạn kia.

Cô không muốn theo dõi nữa liền bỏ đi.

**-HẾT CHAP** **7** **-**


	8. Cãi Vã & Chia Lìa

Như mọi hôm, ngay sau khi về nhà, Dirak đi vào trong bếp luôn.

Nhưng trên bàn thì không có đồ ăn, chỉ có mỗi Sephera đang ngồi ở đó, vẻ mặt rất nghiêm túc, khoanh tay hậm hực.

"Sephera... chồng về nhà rồi sao vẫn chưa có cơm nước gì cả?" Dirak hỏi cô, anh vốn dĩ đã rất đói bụng rồi.

"Dirak, ngồi đối diện với em." Sephera kêu gọi và anh làm theo. Cô mới nói tiếp những gì trong đầu của mình, "Em đã từng thắc mắc rằng... tại sao hơn hai tháng qua, anh đi công tác mà chẳng bao giờ đem quà cáp nào về."

Chuyện đến bước đường cùng rồi, không nói ra thì người khác cũng tự biết, để người ngoài nhìn vô cuộc hôn nhân nực cười này thì ai cũng sẽ chỉ trích cô yếu đuối với chồng.

Dirak cảm thấy hoang mang, có lẽ Sephera đã giận dỗi chuyện mình quên, anh làm bộ nói, "Hả..."

"Lúc nào... anh cũng nói là sẽ đem thật nhiều bánh trái cho em và các con. Anh mua rất nhiều, nhưng về đến nhà thì không có gì hết vì anh quên béng mất." Sephera nói tiếp.

Dirak cảm thấy khó xử, hình như là Sephera đã biết được chuyện gì rồi, anh mới can lại, "Sephera này, anh..."

Không để cho Dirak tiếp tục nói, Sephera chen vào, "Khoan, vào một hôm, em viết giấy để vào vali công tác của anh để nhắc nhở. Trên đó có nói, 'Dirak này, nhớ mang quà về nhé.' Lúc đi về thì anh nói mua được nhiều lắm. Anh còn nhớ rõ chứ, em đã kiểm tra vali của anh và phát hiện mảnh giấy vẫn còn đó, cả bộ quần áo em cất công ủi cho anh, vẫn thẳng băng như anh chưa đụng nó bao giờ."

Dirak nghe xong liền cảm thấy rụng rời, chuyện sắp bị bật mí rồi hay sao, anh lắp bắp nói, "Cái đó không nói lên được chuyện gì cả..."

"Đừng lừa dối tôi nữa, Dirak. Tôi biết điều đó đã nói lên được gì, đó là vì cái tên D'Arcy..." Sephera đập bàn thật mạnh và nói lớn tiếng, dùng một ngón tay chĩa vào mặt anh.

"Sephera..."

"D'Arcy 'khốn nạn'." Sephera bắt đầu chảy nước mắt, cô nói tiếp, "Tôi có hỏi chủ xí nghiệp của anh, nói là xưa nay không có công tác gì cả và chẳng có ai là đồng nghiệp của anh tên D'Arcy. Thậm chí tôi còn đến nơi anh làm ngày hôm qua và tôi thấy rõ được chuyện đó. Kết luận rằng: 99,99% suốt hai tháng qua, anh và thằng đó đích thực là đã..." Chuyện ngoài việc cô theo dõi Dirak ở công việc thường ngày, còn trực tiếp đến nơi Dirak đang kiếm sống hỏi thêm.

Cô cảm thấy rất bất mãn khi nghe được những sự thật của lời dối trá.

"Nghe đây, cô chẳng hiểu gì cả..." Dirak hết đường nói, anh giờ chỉ có thể nói được thế này.

"Tôi sẽ la làng lên đấy!" Sephera đứng dậy và đi vào bếp.

"Cô la lên đi, tôi cho cô ăn đòn." Dirak cũng đứng dậy theo và đi theo cô, giật lấy cổ tay cô.

"Cút ra khỏi nhà!" Sephera nói lớn tiếng và chỉ vào cửa.

"Cô cũng thế!" Càng ngày càng điên tiết, Sephera đã mất hết bình tĩnh, cô nhặt lại cái chén gần đó và ném vào người Dirak, nó rơi xuống nền nhà và vỡ tan tành.

"Cút đi! Cút đi! Cút ra khỏi nhà tôi mau, Dirak!" Cô tiếp tục dùng đũa và thìa ném, xong chuẩn bị lấy dao và nĩa ném vào người anh.

Cảm thấy đang có sự nguy hiểm, Dirak mau chóng bỏ chạy ra khỏi cửa, ở ngay cửa thì Annette vừa đi về nhà, cô gặp ba cô một cách bất ngờ, "Ủa ba?"

"Chào con, Annette, ba đi đây." Dirak gật đầu và rời đi.

"Ừ tạm biệt ba." Annette nhìn ba mình mà cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Cô đi vào trong nhà thì thấy nền nhà toàn chén đĩa bể và muỗng đũa rơi xuống dưới đất tứa tung, cảnh Sephera mẹ cô ngồi trong bếp khóc sướt mướt.

Cô con gái đã nhận ra được chuyện gì đã xảy ra, cô cũng bắt đầu bật khóc, Ata đi về nhà ở sau lưng cô thấy vậy cũng bật khóc theo.

Kết cục là cuộc hôn nhân đã bị đổ vỡ, hai người lôi nhau lên phiên toà đăng kí li hôn.

—————

Tại phiên toà,

Chủ toà đọc bản đơn của hai người và căn cứ vào luật tại Athanor để giải quyết công bằng thích đáng cho hai vợ chồng không hạnh phúc.

"Quyền nuôi hai con thuộc về bên nguyên đơn là Sephera." Chủ toà thông báo, câu nói làm cho Dirak cảm thấy tức ngực.

"Bên bị đơn là Dirak phải có nghĩa vụ hỗ trợ nuôi con với mức cấp dưỡng là 2 quân huy và 3000 vàng một tháng cho đến khi chúng đã lập gia đình." Dirak gật đầu chịu nhận.

"Quyết định li hôn có hiệu lực từ hôm nay, năm 2019." Cả hai người gầm mặt xuống. Và chủ toà đọc xong, dùng búa gõ kết thúc và tất cả thẩm phán đều ra ngoài hết chỉ còn lại hai con người nam nữ đứng đó, phán quyết li hôn diễn ra suôn sẻ.

Họ cảm thấy xấu hổ trước bước đường cùng này, coi như kết thúc hoàn toàn hôn nhân hơn 20 năm nay.

—————

Từ hôm nay, Dirak nghĩ mình đã có thể đến bên cạnh với D'Arcy mà không bị bất cứ ai phản đối nữa. Nhưng không được bao lâu, đổ ập tới là những rắc rối khác sau vụ li hôn, như giới hạn việc thăm nuôi con và công xưởng buôn bán ế ẩm.

Còn D'Arcy vẫn giữ liên lạc với Quillen, do giấu giếm nhiều thứ nên hắn cứ bám đuôi cậu, tìm số điện thoại cũng như địa chỉ nhà cậu để tán tỉnh cho đến khi nào cậu đồng ý ở bên cạnh hắn thì thôi.

May mắn bữa nay không có Quillen đến thăm, do hắn bận thứ gì đó. Dirak đến được nhà của D'Arcy và gõ cửa đi vào.

"Dirak, em nhận được tin là anh đã li hôn rồi." D'Arcy mở cửa nhà đón anh.

"Ừ. *nhìn bên trong xe* Hai đứa lại đây." Dirak lại xe kêu gọi đi xuống. "Đây là chú D'Arcy trong truyện mà ba đã kể! *Anh quay sang nhìn cậu* Đây là Annette và Ata, chúng đều là con của anh." Dirak giới thiệu đôi bên ba người.

"Chào chú ạ!!" Hai đứa trẻ đồng thanh nói.

"Hai đứa!!" D'Arcy cảm thấy vui lòng. "Em đã đi hỏi Paine thì em đã biết được tin này, đồng thời tìm được nơi ở mới của anh. Sau khi li hôn rồi, anh có thể..." Cậu đã biết chuyện li hôn này sẽ xảy ra từ lâu nhưng đó là lựa chọn của anh rồi.

"Anh không biết phải nói sao nữa D'Arcy. Anh chỉ có thể dẫn tụi nó về gặp em ở dịp cuối tuần, một tháng một lần thôi. Cũng không nhiều lắm, sau đó anh còn phải quay về công xưởng giải quyết bê bối nữa." Dirak nói, anh có thương lượng với Sephera sau ngày hôm đó nhưng khó khăn vẫn đè lên người anh, cô tạm thời bị sốc nên không dễ dãi cho anh được nên chỉ cho anh thăm con một tháng một lần.

D'Arcy thông cảm, "Em hiểu mà!"

—————

"Khoản nợ của anh Dirak là 97 quân huy 9500 vàng!" Cô quản lí tài khoản thông báo qua điện thoại của anh. Anh bây giờ đang bị nợ nặng nề.

Nhìn số tiền cướp được của anh năm xưa, giờ còn chưa đến 300 quân huy, cứ tiếp tục như thế này thì sẽ hết sạch.

Anh thở dài.

D'Arcy ở trong căn bếp nhỏ có mua một ít đồ về sẵn, cậu chỉ việc chế biến lên thôi.

Đang làm việc đó, đột nhiên điện thoại của cậu rung lên ba cái và liên tục.

_"D'Arcy anh yêu, em biết là anh sẽ bất ngờ. Nhưng đây là tấm lòng của em. — Quillen."_

_"D'Arcy anh yêu, em không phải là người tầm thường đâu, em có thể cho anh thấy những điều phi thường nhất. — Quillen."_

_"D'Arcy anh yêu, em muốn được gặp anh! — Quillen."_

Dirak ngồi nãy giờ cũng thấy chán, anh tính đi lại tủ lạnh của cậu lấy nước thì anh có thể để ý sắc mặt khó coi cùng cái điện thoại của cậu. "Gì vậy? Ai nhắn em đó?"

"Dạ không có, do điện thoại hết tiền thôi, tổng đài kêu em nạp thêm." D'Arcy nói khéo, cậu kịp thời xoá đi ba tin nhắn quỷ dị kia.

"Tưởng gì, tí anh đưa tiền cho em nạp." Dirak bật cười, anh lấy chai nước và tu một hơi, sau đó đem cất trở lại vào trong tủ lạnh.

Anh ra ngoài phòng cách đợi tiếp cùng hai đứa trẻ, D'Arcy bật cười vì không có sự nghi ngờ gì cả. Cậu tiếp tục với món ăn mình nấu, xong rồi thông báo.

"Này Dirak với hai đứa, lại đây ăn nè!"

Ba con người kia mừng rỡ lại gần chỗ đồ ăn, hôm nay có thịt kho, đồ xào bông cải và canh bí đỏ. Họ lấy chén, muỗng, đũa các thứ và chuẩn bị ngồi xuống ăn.

Họ đều khen D'Arcy nấu ăn rất ngon. Dirak nói, "Em nấu ăn ngon đến vậy à?"

"Em đã *tạo kí hiệu trộm cắp* mua một quyển sách hướng dẫn nấu ăn về và tự tập nấu đấy." D'Arcy nói.

"Em ghê nhỉ, anh còn không dám làm nói chi là em." Dirak bật cười. Mặc dù trong quá khứ anh đã quen đi ăn cướp kiếm sống nhưng bây giờ anh đã có công việc khác rồi, số tiền kiếm được cũng kha khá nên anh không có định giống cậu sẽ quay về như xưa.

Bốn người cùng ăn và ăn rất nhanh, mới đấy là đã hết sạch rồi, Dirak và hai đứa con đi vào trong phòng cậu nằm ngủ trước, cậu quyết định sau khi rửa xong bát đĩa sẽ đi ngủ ở sofa.

—————

Tối hôm đó, D'Arcy nhìn bên phòng trong thì nhận ra là đã tắt đèn, ba người "khách quý" kia đã đi ngủ. Đột ngột, điện thoại bên cạnh cậu rung lên (hên là đã bật chế độ Rung rồi). Cậu nhìn ra chỉ có thể đó là số điện thoại của Quillen gọi.

Hắn sử dụng rất nhiều sim rác để gọi cho cậu nhằm không cho cậu chặn và cắt đứt liên lạc với hắn. Bốn năm nay không có ai dùng chiêu trò này để lôi kéo cậu cả.

Chỉ có thể đó là hắn.

Cậu quyết định chấp nhận và nghe hắn nói.

"D'Arcy yêu dấu của em!!!" Chất giọng ngập tràn yêu thương hạnh phúc của Quillen truyền tải vào tai cậu làm cậu nổi da gà.

"Gì thế em?" — D'Arcy hỏi lại.

"Cả chiều tới giờ em lo lắng cho anh lắm có biết không?" — Quillen nói ra tâm tư của mình.

"Tại sao phải lo cho anh..." — D'Arcy khịt mũi.

"Vì anh _seen không rep_ em!" — Quillen

"À... anh đang có việc ở nhà nên không rảnh để trả lời em!" — D'Arcy

"Hừ! Anh thật là phũ phàng! Anh có biết rằng điều em thích nhất ở anh chính là cái kiểu mấy tiếng đồng hồ mới trả lời lại không." — Quillen nổi giận. — "Anh đang ở đâu, em sẽ dọn đến ở chung với anh để anh đỡ phải chịu khổ!" — Quillen nảy ra một ý và nói.

"Thôi thôi, nhà anh chẳng có gì đâu. Mà nè, em gọi cho anh có việc gì?" — D'Arcy

"Ngày mai anh rảnh không, em có việc này muốn gặp anh." — Hắn thực sự rất nhớ cậu.

"Vậy à?" — D'Arcy xuống sắc giọng làm Quillen nghi ngờ.

"Sao thế?"

"Không có gì, cũng được mà ở đâu?"

"Ở cafe gần siêu thị ấy, em sẽ đợi anh cả ngày ở đó!"

"Thôi không cần đâu, chiều đi."

"Em cúp máy, good night!" — Quillen

"Chúc ngủ ngon!" — D'Arcy

**-HẾT CHAP 8-**


	9. Nhận Ra

Sáng hôm sau, Dirak dẫn hai đứa nhỏ về cho Sephera xong anh tiếp tục đi vào công xưởng để gửi tiền nợ.

Còn D'Arcy đi siêu thị từ trưa sẵn tiện canh thời gian để gặp Quillen ngoài quán cafe, cậu không biết có nên nói chuyện mình đã yêu Dirak cho hắn biết hay không, cậu không dám chắc.

Hôm nay do có dịch viêm đường hô hấp cấp do virus viêm phổi chủng mới Ghen Cô Vy gây ra nên nhiều người đổ xô vô siêu thị mua ồ ạt những thứ như thùng mì, dầu ăn, giấy vệ sinh, khẩu trang, nước ngọt, gạo nếp gạo tẻ, lúa thóc về cất trữ ở nhà tiêu dùng từ từ cho đến khi hết dịch.

Cảnh chen lấn xô đẩy của chợ khiến cho cậu cảm thấy bực mình, cậu dành cả buổi trưa tới giờ chỉ để đi mua yếu phẩm về.

Mặc dù cậu là tay cướp chuyên nghiệp nhưng mấy thứ linh tinh này cậu vẫn bỏ tiền mua, nghe thì lạ lùng nhưng cậu vẫn gương mẫu cho ra oách.

Danh sách đi chợ của cậu khá dày, đi một vòng siêu thị có lẽ cũng không kịp thời gian gặp Quillen, cậu suy nghĩ thế.

Cậu đứng đó, đột nhiên một cái ôm từ sau lưng vòng ra eo cậu, môi đặt lên hõm cổ sau của cậu làm cậu giật mình, "Qui-Quillen?!"

Thần giao cách cảm sao? Tình cờ quá vậy.

"Em đây!" Quillen bật cười nhìn cậu. "Cần em giúp không?"

"Quillen à, sao em ở đây chứ, anh tưởng em sẽ đợi anh ở quán cafe chứ."

"Em đã theo dõi anh cả ngày hôm nay rồi, em đi theo anh vì em nghĩ anh sắp gặp rắc rối gì đó. Nhưng đúng thật là vậy... anh bây giờ chắc hẳn đang cần em giúp rồi!"

"Thôi! Anh tự làm được!"

Hắn giật tờ giấy đi chợ của cậu.

"Danh sách đi chợ anh dày đặc cỡ này mà anh tự làm được, em nể anh ghê luôn đấy!"

"Em giúp được sao?" D'Arcy đỏ mặt.

"Được! Anh chia việc cho em sẽ nhanh hơn đó, khi tính tiền, em trả hết cho anh."

"Không cần..."

"Anh là kẻ cướp mà... sao...?" Cậu che miệng hắn.

"Xuỵt... đó là quá khứ rồi... anh giờ... 'gương mẫu' lắm đó!"

"Khục... ha ha ha ha ha, anh gương mẫu em chết liền đó!"

"Đừng chọc anh nữa!"

"Túm cái quần lại, anh có để em giúp hay là không?" Quillen hắn hằng giọng nói, dùng gương mặt của Keera khi ghen làm cậu hoảng sợ.

"Giúp... giúp..." D'Arcy sợ hãi.

"Được rồi, đưa đây." Quillen ra lệnh cho cậu, cậu nhẹ nhàng đưa tờ giấy và hắn bắt đầu đọc sơ. "Bây giờ anh đi vào gian hàng củ quả và thịt, sau đó sản phẩm sữa và nước, còn em lên nội thất mua chén bát, muỗng, đũa mới cùng với sản phẩm vệ sinh và chăm sóc da."

\-----

"Dirak, anh trở lại rồi đúng không?" Chủ công xưởng hỏi.

"Tôi đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ số tiền nợ đây, Lorion, cho tôi xin lỗi chuyện bê bối trong vụ hôn nhân lần trước."

"Anh... sao lại để li hôn chóng vánh thế, chuyện này ai cũng đã biết rồi và công xưởng cũng chao đảo liên tục vì chuyện đó."

"Tôi rất tiếc, nhưng... người yêu cũ của tôi đã trở về..."

"Tôi biết cả rồi, tên tội phạm cướp giật đúng không? Ngay từ 20 năm trước, tôi đã nhắc anh đừng kết hôn rồi. Cứ sống như là một người không biết tình yêu là gì."

"Chuyện đó là bất đắc dĩ. Tôi ban đầu không muốn nhưng đành chịu, tôi yêu cậu ấy và không thay đổi."

"Đúng là tội con bé Sephera ở bên cạnh anh!"

"Bỏ qua đi... tôi vào làm việc tiếp. Hôm nay tôi sẽ thống kê lại số gỗ khai thác tiện thể xem hợp đồng công ti thu mua... này sao ông còn đứng đó, Lorion?"

"Tôi chỉ mong anh giữ người anh yêu thật tốt, tôi e rằng tình yêu giữa hai người lúc này rất mong manh. Có thể sẽ chia lìa bất cứ lúc nào..."

"Chuyện đó không làm khó bọn tôi được..."

Chia lìa ư? Làm sao có thể... dễ dàng như thế được!"

\-----

"3 quân huy, 1100 vàng." Thu ngân nói.

Quillen mở ví ra thanh toán hết số tiền mua sắm.

"Này, em có cần thiết phải như thế không?"

"Mốt tiền em cũng là của anh, đồng nghĩa với việc anh và em sẽ chung một nhà." Quillen ngây thơ nói, làm cho D'Arcy cảm thấy đứng hình một lúc.

Họ xách đồ ra ngoài thì... đột nhiên có tiếng sấm rầm một phát. Trời đổ mưa to!

"Mưa rồi, mà ta không có ô!"

"Chết thật! Anh, đợi đây một lát. Em đi vào trong mua cho _hai chúng ta_ một cái ô." Quillen nói rồi hắn chạy đi vào trong.

D'Arcy đứng đó nhìn trời đã tối, chắc có lẽ về chỉ kịp ăn uống rồi đi ngủ. Cậu nghĩ bữa nay Dirak còn đang ở công xưởng nên có lẽ sẽ không đến.

Xong rồi Quillen đi ra, hắn bung dù che cho cậu. "Nào, mình đi!"

...

Trong lúc đó,

Dirak lái xe của mình đi dọc con đường, anh biết giờ này tuy trễ nhưng bụng đói, anh sẽ đi siêu thị mua nhiều đồ ăn Trung Quốc về chia sẻ cho cậu. Trời đang mưa nên có lẽ anh phải bật bộ phận quét kính ô tô.

Anh đã đến siêu thị và vẫn ngồi trong xe, anh dừng lại vì có bóng dáng nào đó rất quen thuộc kia.

Là D'Arcy!!! Anh hé mắt, nhưng bên cạnh còn có... ai nữa đây?

Anh tấp xe của mình vào một con đường kín đáo để theo dõi cậu.

...

"Hừ hừ..." Những cái túi này nặng, cậu ráng xách theo nhưng không nổi.

"Sao thế anh?" Quillen cảm thấy cậu có chuyện gì đó nên hỏi.

"Nặng quá...!" Cậu xách không nổi nữa đành phải thả xuống, Quillen thấy thế liền đỡ cậu nhưng vô tình làm rơi cái ô. "Quillen... cái ô!"

Quillen mới nhận ra... bây giờ hai người đều ướt sũng.

Hắn mới mau chóng che người cậu lại và nhặt cái ô, kéo cậu cùng với cái bịch siêu thị vào một cái bốt điện thoại gần đó để trú mưa.

"Chắc phải đợi hết mưa thôi!" D'Arcy nói nhưng cậu nhìn sang Quillen thì...

Cậu phát hiện ra được một điều là hắn thở rất gấp. Hắn đã mệt khi phải dùng hết sức để kéo cậu.

Hắn túm lấy bờ vai cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, "Anh... có yêu em không?"

"Hả? Cái gì?" D'Arcy nháy lông mày thấy sốc khi hắn nói ra được câu đó.

"Anh..." Quillen một tay túm cậu lại và kéo môi cậu vào một nụ hôn.

Hắn đang cố trao cho cậu tình yêu thương mà hắn đã đặt cho cậu suốt hơn hai mươi năm qua tính từ lúc cậu và hắn gặp nhau trong tù, hắn đã đợi đến giây phút này rồi, để hắn thể hiện tình yêu của mình dành cho cậu.

"Hơ... em làm gì... ưm?" D'Arcy cảm thấy bất ngờ tính dứt ra ngay, nhưng hắn quá chặt.

Tay của hắn chuẩn bị chìa xuống túm lấy dương vật của cậu nhưng cậu hoảng loạn gạt tay hắn đi.

...

Dirak đã nhìn thấy được cảnh tượng đó, đã nhìn thấy được hình ảnh đó.

Anh đã thấy được người anh yêu đang tay trong tay với một thằng con trai khác. Môi chề môi làm những chuyện hết sức là... xấu xa.

"Đồ mất dạy, đồ phản bội!"

Lòng anh sục sôi, tim anh đập một cách mãnh liệt. Anh cau mày, anh nghiến răng tức chết.

Anh tính lái xe của mình tông vào đôi tình nhân kia nhưng không, anh đạp thắng rất mạnh và bọc đi. Tiếng kêu rít lên do nổ xe kèm thêm xoay lốp để cua rẽ làm cho cặp đôi đang âu yếm phải bị gián đoạn.

D'Arcy trợn mắt lấy tay đẩy Quillen một cái thật mạnh. Cả hai người đều thở dốc sau nụ hôn ấy.

Quillen bị cú đẩy đó của cậu làm cho bất ngờ, hắn ngã người vào trong buồng gọi làm cho cái điện thoại có dây rơi xuống chạm vào đầu hắn.

Cậu nhặt túi đi siêu thị của mình và rời đi thật nhanh. Hồi nãy cậu cầm thấy nặng nhưng do cảm xúc mông lung quá đã tiếp thêm cho cậu nhiều sức lực, nên giờ cậu xách theo mà không thành vấn đề gì.

**-HẾT CHAP** **9** **-**


	10. Kết Thúc

D'Arcy ướt hết người, mãi mới về được đến nhà. Thêm nữa, túi đựng đồ đi siêu thị đã ướt và nước mưa có lọt vào trong, rất may là cậu có đựng rau củ thêm một lớp nilon nữa nên rau củ không ướt.

Cậu vừa về đến nhà, đập vào mắt cậu ngay đó chính là Dirak.

"D'Arcy, anh đến rồi!" Dirak ngồi sẵn ở trên ghế, nói với chất giọng nghiêm túc không có một chút sự yêu thương nào, anh đã vào một cách ngang nhiên mặc dù trước đó Paine có cản anh vào nhà cậu.

"Sao anh đến giờ này?" D'Arcy nháy mắt đặt túi đi siêu thị của mình lên bàn bếp. Cậu có linh cảm không tốt nên phải nói.

"Anh bị đuổi rồi nên chẳng có nhà." Dirak cộc lốc nói, anh quay mặt đi.

Anh nhớ đến chuyện vừa rồi chỉ làm thêm nổi giận. Anh cố giấu cảm xúc bực bội của mình nhưng không được.

"Hôm nay kì lạ thật, anh nói chuyện với em hơi cục đấy." D'Arcy cảm thấy có điều gì đó với người đàn ông này. Khi không nổi giận nói ra mấy câu như thế giống như đang nạt nộ mình chơi như vậy.

"Không có gì..." Dirak bị phát hiện nên cảm thấy quê, anh ngồi xuống ghế sofa tiếp tục cố nén cơn giận của mình. "Anh đói lắm, nấu cho anh đi!" Anh ra lệnh cho cậu.

D'Arcy đi vào trong bếp chuẩn bị đồ ăn đột nhiên.

*Ting ting...*

Là âm thanh tin nhắn điện thoại của cậu.

D'Arcy tính mở ra xem nhưng Dirak không để cho cậu đọc cái tin nhắn đó từ chính điện thoại của cậu, anh lại gần cậu và giật điện thoại của cậu đi.

Anh mở ra đọc được dòng chữ như sau:

_"D'Arcy, hành động hồi nãy của anh là sao? Em hôn anh đâu đến nổi quá tồi làm cho anh phải dứt ra sớm như thế. — người yêu của anh, Quillen."_

Khỉ quái gì đây? Hôn nhau? Người yêu của anh? Quillen?

Từng câu chữ trên đó đã chứng mình cho anh thấy rằng những gì anh quan sát lúc trời đổ mưa ban nãy thật sự không hề có sự nhầm lẫn.

"Dirak, trả điện thoại cho em!" D'Arcy lao vào ngăn cản nhưng bất thành.

Anh trợn mắt làm mặt hung dữ với cậu ngay lập tức.

"Thằng này là thằng nào?" Anh nói chuyện lớn tiếng. Anh ném điện thoại của cậu lên trên cái ghế sofa.

"Cậu ta..." D'Arcy tính nói nhưng không kịp nữa. "... chỉ là bạn cũ..."

"Thôi đủ rồi! Tôi không cần nghe những lời giải thích của cậu nữa. Là cái thằng Quillen cậu đã kể cho tôi rồi chứ gì." Dirak giật tay của cậu nói.

"Xin anh hãy nghe em, đó thật sự không phải..." D'Arcy run rẩy, mọi chuyện đến giờ phút này... đã bại lộ hoàn toàn. Cậu không còn đường nào để mà rút lui thêm được nữa.

Cậu đã nói dối anh là tên này còn đang ở tù và không hề liên lạc gì. Cậu còn lừa anh rằng cậu và hắn không hề có mối quan hệ nào cả.

Đích thực là vậy, đã đành... cơn giận không thể kìm chế được nữa. Anh tát cậu một cái thật mạnh vào má bên trái. Cậu ngã túi bụi, tay không cần nhắc cũng tự động bay đến ôm mặt, mắt cậu bắt đầu chao đảo vì nổ đom đóm và cậu bật khóc.

"Cậu có người khác, nhưng không hề dám nói ra. Đó là tình yêu của cậu dành cho tôi sao?" Dirak quát tháo cậu. Không ngờ người mình khi xưa hết mực quan tâm che chở, sống chết không rõ, đột ngột trở về đây chỉ để trêu đùa tình cảm của mình thế này.

"Em không nói... nhưng em rất sợ sẽ mất anh... em giờ chỉ cần..." D'Arcy đứng dậy biện minh nhưng chỉ khiến cho Dirak nản chí mà lắc đầu.

Anh chỉ tay thẳng vào người cậu, "Tôi sẽ kết thúc cuộc tình với cậu, tôi sẽ rời khỏi đây cho khuất mắt cậu. Cậu ở đây làm gì thì làm, tôi mặc xác cậu. Tôi không muốn được nhìn thấy cậu thêm một giây phút nào nữa." Dirak rời khỏi nhà và đóng cửa một cái rầm. Làm cho mọi thứ trong nhà của cậu lung lay nặng nề.

Cậu đứng đó mà không kịp cản lại, cậu quỳ xuống trước cửa, gương mặt đã tái mét.

Cậu bắt đầu giàn giụa nước mắt. Không gì đau hơn là cảnh bị cự tuyệt từ người mình yêu thương nhất. Vì rõ ràng, cậu nghĩ mình đã sai trước khi không dám nói ra chuyện cậu và hắn đã...

Cậu rất sợ sau khi nói thì Dirak sẽ bỏ cậu quay về ngay, không đời nào.

Bản thân cậu bây giờ... ngoài chuyện yêu còn không làm được gì cả. Cậu nghĩ cậu là một kẻ phá hoại hạnh phúc gia đình và một kẻ đi lừa đảo người khác. Trời thật nhẫn tâm gán cho cậu hai cái danh tàn ác tày trời này.

Điện thoại của cậu nhận được thêm một tin nhắn nữa, trong đó có ghi:

" _Gặp em tại bar club hôm trước anh đến ngay lập tức. Anh phải giải thích cho em nghe rõ ràng chuyện ở siêu thị, bằng không em sẽ không buông tha cho anh đâu. — Quillen._ "

Bây giờ cậu đang ở giữa hai người, một là Dirak — người mà mình cho là cả đời chỉ có trong tâm trí duy nhất và không bao giờ dứt ra được, hai là Quillen — người mà cậu bây giờ đã nhận ra được tình yêu thương đặc biệt suốt 20 năm qua.

Hai người đã đẩy cậu vào vực sâu, cậu đã hoàn toàn rơi tự do! Bản thân cậu không thể đáp ứng được hết tình yêu của mình cho cả hai.

Nên là...

Cậu nghe theo tâm trí của mình.

Cậu sẽ nói rõ cho Quillen nghe là không hề yêu hắn và quay về cầu xin Dirak ở lại bên cạnh.

Cậu dứt khoát đến địa điểm đó.

—————

Tại bar club, Quillen đang ngồi đó uống rượu champagne giải sầu chuyện bị từ chối hôn rõ như ban ngày lúc nãy.

Lòng hắn bây giờ đang rất nhói đau, hắn mong tin nhắn kia sẽ được D'Arcy đọc được bởi hắn biết cái đầu của cậu luôn khờ khạo, cậu hiền thật nhưng là kẻ cướp nên rất là độc đoán và sắc lẻm.

D'Arcy đi vào thật. Mắt hắn có thể nhìn thấy rõ.

Cậu hậm hực lại ghế bên cạnh Quillen nói.

"Ra ngoài đây đi," D'Arcy rủ Quillen ra khỏi bar club, hắn vì tình cảm đành phải nghe theo.

Ngoài đường hoang vắng bây giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình hắn và cậu.

"Tôi đã đọc tin nhắn đó rồi và tôi nghĩ chúng ta từ bây giờ không nên tiếp tục như vậy nữa!" D'Arcy nói.

"Tại sao...?" Quillen hớ hên, người chẳng hiểu tí ti gì, tại sao cậu lại nói với hắn những lời như thế.

"Bởi vì... tôi không hề yêu cậu, Quillen..." D'Arcy tuyên bố.

"Anh nói cái gì? Tôi không đủ làm anh thoả mãn sao?" Quillen rất sốc, hắn rất sốc khi hắn nghe được năm chữ đó.

Cậu không hề yêu hắn. Hoá ra là cậu không hề yêu hắn. Làm hắn đã điên cuồng vì cậu mà đánh đập các tù nhân khác khi dám tán tỉnh dụ dỗ cậu, làm hắn đã điên cuồng cải tạo để được đặc xá ra ngoài chỉ mong được sống bên cạnh cậu, làm hắn đã phải điên cuồng theo đuổi cuộc tình không hề có hồi kết tốt đẹp dành riêng cho hắn.

Hoá ra đây chỉ là... lừa đảo xí gạt... gió thổi ngoài tai thôi. Không hề có thật, tất cả chỉ là ảo tưởng của riêng hắn.

"Quillen, tôi chỉ coi cậu như là một người anh em tốt. Nhưng tôi đã có người khác rồi!" D'Arcy nói tiếp.

Cái gì mà... người anh em tốt? Chuyện hắn trao cơ thể cho cậu chỉ là để mua vui cho cậu thôi sao?

"Hơn hai mươi năm qua, anh không hề yêu tôi, anh đối xử tôi thật tệ hại. Tôi không ngờ rằng anh là kẻ tuyệt tình đến vậy." Hắn uất ức lắm, hắn rất uất ức.

Bây giờ ai cũng thấy tội nghiệp cho một tên như hắn vì cậu mà si tình đến điên dại.

Hắn bắt đầu làm mặt dữ, làm cho cậu thấy sợ. "Không... Quillen..."

"Tại cái tên Dirak, anh không hề quên đi hắn ta, suốt thời gian qua, anh chỉ có hắn ta, một thằng đã có vợ có con còn tẩy não anh, anh điên rồi..." Quillen biết người D'Arcy đang yêu là ai, tên là Dirak và tóc vàng dài. Lúc hắn còn ở trong tù, cậu mơ mơ màng màng gọi tên người đó chứ không phải là tên hắn, trong lúc yêu, cậu còn thốt hẳn cái tên năm chữ cái đó vào lỗ tai hắn.

Cái tên Dirak đó vốn dĩ đã xát muối vào con tim hắn rồi.

Hắn rất tức tối. Hắn đau đớn lắm.

"Chính vì tôi điên nên mới nói lời này. Chúng ta... chia tay đi!" D'Arcy buộc miệng.

"Anh... anh dám nói? Chia... chia tay...?" Quillen cảm thấy tức cười. "Hơn hai mươi năm với tôi kết cục là thế này đấy." Hắn cười cho bản thân mình, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy xấu hổ cho cuộc đời của mình.

"Tạm biệt cậu!" Nói rồi D'Arcy quay người đi.

Cậu đi được một đoạn mà cảm thấy tiếc nuối khi đường đột nói ra những lời lẽ đó với hắn.

Nhưng đi không được bao xa thì cậu bị ai đó dùng cây gậy đánh vào gáy gần đầu làm bất tỉnh, cậu ngã xuống và không biết được gì.

Người động thủ nhìn thân thể bất tỉnh kia, lòng thầm nghĩ:

_"D'Arcy, anh là ánh sáng đầu tiên cũng là cuối cùng của tôi, là tia hi vọng thúc đẩy tôi tiếp tục tồn tại._

_Nhưng người tính không bằng trời tính, mặt trời đó, không giành cho tôi._

_Những giọt lệ vương trên khóe mi, anh có bao giờ thấy?_

_Những cơn nhức nhối, đau khổ trong lòng, anh có bao giờ biết được?_

_Một thứ tình cảm đáng lẽ không nên có, nhưng tôi vẫn cố hết sức, đạp lên chông gai mà ôm chằm lấy anh. Bây giờ...thậm chí tôi còn nhét không đủ kẻ răng của anh._

_Bốn mươi năm qua, tôi đã mất tất cả, cũng như lý do để giữ mình trên trần gian này. Tiếng tim rạn nứt, nát vụn thành các mảnh nhỏ, anh có nghe thấy?_

_Làn sóng tuyệt vọng bắt đầu cuốn trôi tôi đi vào bước đường cùng này._

_Yêu dấu của tôi, D'Arcy, xin hãy yên tâm, tôi sẽ theo đuổi cuộc tình này đến cùng. Tự tôi, sẽ giúp anh như xưa."_

**-HẾT CHAP 10-**


	11. Quên Tất Cả

D'Arcy ngất xỉu sau một cú đập mạnh đó. Cậu đã bị một người lôi đến một khách sạn, nhốt vào và trói lại.

Cậu nằm trên giường, hai tay bị trói ở hai cạnh giường, chân cũng vậy và giang rộng ra, mắt thì bị người lạ dùng khăn bịt lại nên không nhìn thấy được gì.

"Đây là đâu... sao tối thế này." D'Arcy hỏi.

Một giọng nói từ đâu vang lên làm cậu cảm thấy hoang mang, "Anh tỉnh rồi ư?"

Thì ra là Quillen, cậu đoán không lầm. Đó là giọng của hắn, "Hơ... Quillen..."

"Tôi không tin anh là hạng người như vậy..." Quillen nhìn gương mặt cậu đầy ánh mắt thất vọng.

"Thả tôi ra Quillen!"

"Đã có tôi rồi mà anh còn dám lăng nhăng với người tình cũ, chưa kể là anh còn không hề quên người đó, hoá ra anh và tôi trong tù thực ra không hề có tình cảm." Quillen không cam tâm.

"Là cậu!!!"

"Anh có biết là ánh mắt của anh đã làm cho tôi cảm thấy phát điên như thế nào từ khi anh ở trong tù không?"

"Không..."

"Anh đã phản bội tôi, anh đã thất hứa là sẽ ra khỏi tù ở bên cạnh tôi..." Quillen bộc trực nói ra và đi tới lui trong căn phòng. Hắn nói tiếp, "Nhưng mà không sao, có tôi ở đây rồi, tôi sẽ giúp anh yêu tôi trở lại và quên đi cái tên khốn kiếp kia!"

"Không... đừng..."

Quillen lao vào người cậu và dùng một tay kích thích rất mạnh vào dương vật của cậu, đồng thời tay còn lại nhặt một cái bao xốp và...

Cậu nghe được tiếng động của kim loại...

Cậu phát hiện ra Quillen lôi ra những thứ sex-toy dành cho bottom như trứng rung, dương vật giả, chuỗi ngọc,...

Ánh mắt D'Arcy hoảng hốt, cái gì thế? Vậy chứ cứ tưởng tượng cảnh những thứ này đem đi nhét đầy vào người cậu làm cậu hoảng sợ.

Bản thân cậu không muốn, cậu không muốn những thứ đồ chơi đó đem đi nhét vào người mình một chút xíu nào.

Mối hiểm họa càng lúc càng gần, rình rập ngày càng dữ dội. "Này, Quillen, cậu định sẽ làm gì tôi nữa?"

"Anh nghĩ tôi sẽ làm gì, đoán xem?" Quillen đứng trước giường dối diện với cậu, tay đang cầm thứ đồ chơi thú tính đầu tiên đó chính là trứng rung. D'Arcy biết hắn sắp làm gì liền nói,

"Tôi cấm cậu, tôi cấm cậu sử dụng những thứ đó lên người của tôi, tôi cấm cậu."

Mặc kệ cậu đang nói điều gì, Quillen thô bạo nhét cái thứ đó vào cái khe mông của cậu. Do hắn mạnh tay xâm nhập vào cậu bất ngờ quá nên cậu la lên một tiếng, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Sau khi nhét quả trứng rung vào cái phần dưới của cậu xong, cậu cố hứng chịu cơn đau đột ngột này, miệng cắn răng không la hét nữa, thế là hắn quay người đi và trở về cái bịch để đống đồ chơi kia, rút ra cái điều khiển rồi lại gần cậu.

Hắn nhìn cậu một lúc rồi nhấn nút điều khiển, quả trứng bên trong cậu bắt đầu rung lên, rung được một lúc, cậu đã buông cái miệng của mình mà phát ra một loạt thứ âm thanh rên rỉ nghe cảm thấy thích thú, "Ưm... a... a... wa... hah..."

Ngoài cái chỗ G của cậu rung lên, dây thần kinh cũng bị quả trứng chạm làm cho cả người cậu cũng rung lên, công suất của quả trứng này không phải dạng vừa, nó cứ liên tục ma sát trong cái chỗ G bé xíu của cậu để dồn cơn khoái cảm nhằm lấn át lý trí của cậu.

Một lúc nào đó cậu cũng bắn ra, cả cơ thể trở nền mềm yếu, rũ rượi mồ hôi hơn bao giờ hết mà cái quả trứng rung đó vẫn tiếp tục tấn công cậu. Quillen nhìn cậu thất thần vậy, nhếch mép nói rõ, "Nào, bây giờ có quên cái thằng Dirak kia không? Nếu như anh nói đồng ý một cái thì tôi sẽ dừng lại."

"Ưm... haaaaa... Dirak cứu..." Cậu lắc đầu rên lên. Dirak là tình yêu cả đời cậu, không bao giờ quên được.

"Thôi được, chúng ta tiếp tục nhé, tôi còn cả đống trò vui nữa đấy." Vẫn gọi cái tên đó, Quillen lắc đầu.

Hắn chỉnh điều khiển lên mức hoạt động cao nhất rồi dẹp cái điều khiển qua một bên, đi lại bàn có cái bịch màu đen lôi ra thêm một thứ mà cậu không hề nhìn thấy trước, đó chính là một ống tiêm được bán mà không hề có kê liều sử dụng gì cả.

Đi lại bên cạnh chỗ cậu đang nằm trên giường rên rỉ một cách vô thức, hắn mới giữ chặt cánh tay của cậu lại và tiêm liều thuốc đó vào. Nãy giờ cậu đang bị sức ép khoái cảm của trứng rung nên chẳng có nhận thấy hắn đã tiêm thứ gì vào người mình.

Sau khi tiêm hết một ống vào xong, Quillen toát ra một nụ cười thỏa mãn dễ sợ rồi, mới rút trứng rung nãy giờ đang xâm nhập vào chỗ G của cậu ra và ném đi.

Đột nhiên, cảm giác hưng phấn mới vừa đột ngột biến mất khiến D'Arcy cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu, toàn thân đổ mồ hôi nhiều hơn, tinh thần của cậu ngày càng phấn khích, hai đầu ti ưỡn to lên, dương vật cương cứng vuông góc thẳng đứng.

Cậu mơ hồ cố tìm hiểu cho bằng được hắn đã tiêm thứ gì vào người mình nên bất giác hỏi, "Quillen... cậu đã tiêm cái gì vào người tôi thế?" Mặc dù đã đoán được câu trả lời nhưng cậu vẫn muốn hỏi lại cho ra lẽ.

"Thuốc kích dục!"

Nghe ba kênh chữ ngắn gọn thôi cũng đã đủ khiến D'Arcy rùng mình. Chỉ trong vòng vài phút thôi, không chịu được tác dụng của thứ thuốc đó, cậu không còn kiểm soát được lý trí nữa nên buộc miệng nói,

"Nóng... nóng quá.... chịu hết nổi rồi..... Quillen ...... fuck...... fuck..... tôi liền đi." Giờ đây D'Arcy hoàn toàn bị khoái cảm dục vọng chiếm giữ đầu óc rồi nên nói theo liều thuốc điều khiển.

"Muốn tôi thoả mãn cho anh... thôi được rồi. Chỉ cần anh đừng hòng quay về với tên Dirak kia... tôi sẽ chiều anh tới bến luôn."

"Đồng... đồng ý..." Cậu quay sang đưa vòng tay ôm lấy cái cổ của người bên cạnh.

Quillen mỉm cười hài lòng, quay sang ôm lấy thắt lưng của cậu và hôn đến say mê và nồng cháy. Mạnh bạo hơn, hắn đè cậu xuống giường ngay và hôn cậu một cách nguy hiểm, đầu lưỡi thú tính tiến vào trong khoang miệng ra sức vét máng, khai thác cho đến khi nào cậu gần tắt thở tới nơi rồi mới buông ra.

Hắn buông cậu ra ngồi ngay ngắn lại trên giường, tay đưa lên lột sạch áo hai người, cả cậu cũng đưa tay mình phụ giúp hắn dọn hết đống linh tinh không cần thiết trên giường, giờ đây cả hai người không còn một mảnh vải che thân. D'Arcy mới đưa hai tay đặt lên vai hắn thở dốc,

"Quillen... cho tôi cái đó."

"Muốn tôi cho anh, được rồi thì từ từ thỏa mãn đi nhé."

Quillen chỉ vào giữa hai chân mình một cái dương vật dài 25cm của mình, giờ cậu hoàn toàn trở thành nô lệ tình dục cho hắn, hắn nói gì thì cậu nghe theo thế đó.

D'Arcy cố gắng ngậm lấy cái thứ JJ to lớn và đang cương cứng kia, dùng đầu lưỡi dạo đầu nhẹ nhàng liếm nhẹ, rồi từ từ cố gắng ma sát với cái khoang miệng nóng ẩm của mình. Hắn chỉ việc ngồi đó phê phái hưởng thụ những gì cậu đang làm cho hắn, hơn mười phút sau, hắn bắn đầy vào trong khoang miệng của cậu.

Cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy khó chịu, thứ dịch lỏng của hắn tanh kinh khủng, muốn nôn ra nhưng cậu vẫn cố nuốt đi.

"Quillen, đến lượt cậu."

Với cái ánh mắt si tình, cùng cái thân thể đang mẩn đỏ lên vì cơn đói tình dục của cậu làm cho Quillen không tài nào kìm lại được.

Một lần nữa, hắn đè cậu xuống dưới giường, thô bạo chiếm lấy đôi môi đỏ mọng kia, hắn ra sức tàn phá tiếp tương tự như vậy, hắn cũng đã lấy tay của mình đưa dương vật của hắn từ từ vào trong.

"Đúng rồi... ahh....ha.....tuyệt vời quá đi.....nhanh....nhanh... nữa đi...."

Vì mới dạo đầu nên không nhanh, làm cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái, cậu ép hắn phải vào nhanh hơn nữa.

"Xem đi, nhìn anh dâm đãng chết đi được."

Hắn mới bắt đầu thúc mạnh vào chỗ G nóng ẩm, ướt át đó, tay thì không ngừng sờ soạng lung tung, trêu đùa đầu ngục trên người của cậu.

Bất kể chỗ nào trên người cậu đều rất mẫn cảm, nên chỉ cần chạm nhẹ một chút thì khiến cậu cảm thấy nhột và lỗ G của cậu co thắt chặt lại, đeo bám chắc chắn cái dương vật to đùng của hắn.

Tay thì cứ ở đó sờ soạng một cách dâm tà dâm dục, miệng thì liên tục hôn hít trêu ngươi cậu, những nơi hắn lướt ngang qua đều để lại vài điểm dâu tay đỏ mọng nhìn dâm đãng thấy mà thích chết đi được.

Những khoái cảm mang đến tới người cậu mà bắn ra vài phát, hắn nhìn thấy được và cảm thấy hài lòng, "Mới đây thôi mà đã bắn lẹ rồi sao? Điều đó chứng tỏ là anh đã yêu tôi rồi."

Cả người cậu bây giờ đang hứng chịu sức ép của hắn cộng thêm công dụng của thuốc kích dục nữa nên gương mặt vẫn còn đỏ tê tái.

Nguyên một căn phòng bây giờ ngập tràn những âm thanh mời gọi, những cái hôn nồng nàn, hình ảnh hai nam nhân si tình trần truồng đang quấn quýt với nhau làm cho khung cảnh vô cùng mụ mị quan ngại.

Khi Quillen dồn chúng vào tuốt bên trong điểm G, D'Arcy thích thú hét lên:

"Hah, đúng.... đúng chỗ rồi... a ha haha........ mạnh lên..... mạnh lên nữa.....nhanh nha......"

Hắn đột ngột rút cái JJ to cứng của mình ra khỏi người cậu mà ngồi dậy, đòi cậu đổi tư thế cho hắn làm cậu đang phê phái tự nhiên tụt tâm trạng nặng nề:

"Đến lượt em chơi với anh nha..... anh Quillen"

Cậu nói mê sảng trước lỗ tai hắn, rồi leo lên người hắn ngồi dậy, tay vòng ôm lấy cổ và hôn lấy môi hắn một cái. Cố nhích cái chân của mình để khít giữa hai cái chân của hắn, cậu nhún lên người hắn như ngồi trên ghế lười.

"Gọi em là "chồng", em sẽ cho anh chơi hết." Quillen mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

"Chồng yêu ơi ~~ chơi anh lên đỉnh đến chết đi nà ~~"

Cậu vừa kêu vừa chảy nước mắt khóc thảm thiết.

" _Dirak... Dirak..._ "

\-----

Dirak vừa đến khách sạn tạm nghỉ, do bực bội chuyện D'Arcy quay lưng với mình và đi theo người khác và hơn thế, anh đã lỡ chia tay Sephera rồi nên rất ngại về nhà.

Đang về phòng của mình thì anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng khóc thất thanh của một người trong đó, bên trong còn có tiếng động mạnh.

Anh nghĩ rằng bên trong đang có hãm hiếp nên mau chóng dùng chân đạp cửa xông vào.

Trước mặt anh là một cảnh người bên dưới khóc rất lớn và người trên kia thì nhiệt tình với việc làm của mình, bên kia còn có rất nhiều dụng cụ nhạy cảm nữa.

Anh mau chóng lại gần cặp đôi và lôi người kia ra khỏi người bên dưới, anh vung nắm đấm đánh vào mặt và kéo vào tường đánh đập túi bụi.

"Hơ... Quillen...?" D'Arcy nằm đó, đang sung sức thì đột ngột bị dừng, cậu nghe thấy tiếng đánh nhau trong phòng nên có lẽ chuyện đã không hay xảy ra.

"Mày làm gì... Dirak..." Quillen chảy máu miệng quỵ xuống và bị Dirak đạp thêm một phát bất tỉnh.

Xong chuyện, Dirak lại gần người còn lại và cởi bịt mắt ra.

"Cậu gì ơi có sao không... ơ..." Dirak lúc đầu lo lắng, sau khi thấy rõ mặt và đôi mắt người kia thì dừng lại.

"Anh... là... ơ..." D'Arcy tính cảm ơn người kia nhưng thấy người kia nên dừng lại.

Anh buông cậu ra ngay lập tức. Ra là D'Arcy đang ở cùng một kẻ thứ ba, anh nghĩ mình đã nghĩ nhầm rồi.

D'Arcy nhìn thấy Dirak liền rất mừng, cậu nhào vào ôm lấy chân của anh, "Dirak..."

Anh hất cái chân của mình làm cho cậu ngã nhào xuống.

"Tôi đã vào lộn phòng rồi, mời cậu tiếp tục với người yêu của cậu. Tôi bây giờ không thèm quan tâm cậu là ai nữa, chúng ta không bao giờ quay lại được với nhau đâu." Anh tức giận nói lớn làm cậu sợ hãi xong rồi nhanh chân rời khỏi căn phòng, đóng cửa cái rầm.

Dirak trả phòng khách sạn và tìm chỗ khác, để D'Arcy ở lại khóc sướt mướt cùng với Quillen bị bầm dập tơi tả.

\-----

Thay vì anh đi tìm một khách sạn mới, anh đột ngột lái xe quay về nhà cũ của mình với gương mặt tràn đầy thất vọng.

*cộc cộc*

Người bên trong có thể nghe thấy nhưng phải mất một hồi lâu mới chịu mở cửa.

*cạch* Là tiếng cửa được mở từ Sephera, cô bước ra và thấy bóng dáng của chồng cũ của mình.

"Dirak, anh tới đây làm gì..." Sephera bất ngờ và hỏi.

"Sephera, anh đến đây ngủ nhờ..." Dirak giọng yếu ớt nói.

"Sao thế, D'Arcy của anh không tốt hơn tôi sao mà anh về đây."

"Anh đã hối hận khi phát hiện cậu ta..."

"Sao thế..."

"À không có gì..." Dirak giấu nhẹm.

Rõ ràng là có vấn đề giữa Dirak và D'Arcy, Sephera không đành lòng cho lắm. Để rõ ràng hơn, cô mời anh, "Thôi vào nhà đi."

"Cảm ơn em, Sephera!" Dirak tỉnh táo chút và nói khẽ và bước vào.

Giờ này đã tối, Ata và Annette đã ngủ sớm rồi. Chỉ còn mình cô và anh. Sephera pha trà và đặt lên bàn, ngồi xuống đối diện Dirak.

Nhìn anh mặt mũi không hề vui vẻ lại còn xấu hổ, còn ra vẻ bực bội. Cô có thể đoán được một phần trong truyện, "Cậu ta... quay lưng với anh sao?"

"Có thể nói là vậy..." Dirak nhận li trà và uống một hơi để đỡ buồn bực.

"Tôi hiểu cảm giác của anh mà. Đó là cảm xúc của tôi khi tôi thấy anh như thế."

"Em đang trách anh sao?"

"Không, tôi chỉ muốn là anh hãy sống tốt hơn thôi chứ không hề muốn anh phải dày vò bản thân như vậy. Anh làm như vậy là tôi lo lắng lắm biết không?"

"Sephera... em đã chấp nhận anh sao..."

"Anh có thể về đây nhưng..." Cô quay mặt lại, "...tôi e rằng cuộc tình của chúng ta không thể nào tiến triển được như trước nữa, chúng ta đã không được như xưa nữa. Tôi xin lỗi."

"Không sao mà..." Dirak thông cảm cho nỗi buồn của cô, "Dù không còn tình yêu nhưng hai chúng ta vẫn là ba mẹ của hai đứa..."

Và Dirak an ủi Sephera, ngủ nhờ một đêm và mai đây đi tìm một nơi gần nhà cũ để ở.

Anh tiếp tục quay về công việc hiện tại của mình kể từ ngày mai.

**-HẾT CHAP 11-**


	12. Hay Tin

Sau cái đêm tuyệt mệnh đó, D'Arcy biệt xứ, Quillen uất ức vì phải chịu cảnh cô độc, hắn đã tự tử bằng thuốc độc. Xác được tìm thấy và đem hoả táng thả trôi sông (1977-2019).

Một năm sau, năm 2020, Dirak giờ không còn là một người si tình vì nhung nhớ D'Arcy nữa mà là một người chăm chỉ hơn trong nghề, anh được khen ngợi hết mực và được thăng chức lên làm quản lí, lương đã cao hơn rất nhiều. Mỗi tháng, anh có gửi tiền trợ cấp về Sephera, đồng thời cất lấy tiền thừa cùng với những tờ quân huy năm xưa mà anh đã sử dụng gần cạn kiệt hết.

D'Arcy thì tiếp tục công việc bao lâu nay mà mình hay làm, đó là cướp vặt. Cậu gia nhập vào bar club dành cho những người đồng tính ở Athanor, nơi này còn là tụ điểm ăn chơi của các đại gia nổi tiếng ở Athanor, để làm trai bao cho những con người ở đó, rồi dùng thủ đoạn để đào mỏ những con người ham của lạ đó.

Mặc dù đã 45 tuổi nhưng cậu còn mang gương mặt trắng trẻo xinh đẹp, mái tóc đặc trưng và ánh mắt màu lam hút hồn những nam giới khác nên nhiều người thường xuyên lui tới tìm cậu để "xả stress". Lúc yêu, cậu toàn nghĩ đến cảnh Dirak sẽ xâm chiếm lấy mình, lẽ đó làm cho việc mua bán sẽ dễ dàng hơn.

"Em..." Cậu đang ngồi ở trên quầy bar uống rượu vodka thì có một đại gia đến gạ gẫm.

"Gì..." Cậu trả lời khá ngắn gọn, câu nói điển hình ở trong ngành.

"Giá nhiêu một đêm?" Đại gia đó hỏi giá.

"10 tờ quân huy / một đêm." Cậu đưa ra giá.

Vị đại gia chấp nhận và chìa tiền, rồi bo thêm vài tờ quân huy, cậu nhận lấy rồi đi theo người đó.

Vị đại gia đặt cậu trong xe và bắt đầu tấn công thể xác của cậu, hắn có thú vui bệnh hoạn làm cậu không tài nào chịu nổi. Đã vậy còn xỉn nặng nữa.

Đó chính là làm tình rồi tra tấn da thịt cậu. Hắn đâm dương vật vào người cậu rất mạnh làm cậu phải điếng người, miệng hôn hít rồi lấy răng cắn đỏ toàn thân làm cậu không chịu nổi.

Cậu cầm kim tiêm thủ sẵn chích vào người hắn trong lúc đang cao trào, rồi bơm vào người hắn.

Vài giây sau, vị đại gia gục xuống và ngất đi.

Cậu gỡ dương vật của hắn ra khỏi khe mông của mình và kéo quần lên, tay còn lại đoạt lấy thẻ ATM của hắn và thêm hàng chục tờ quân huy trong ví.

Ở gần đây có cây ATM, cậu lấy bao nilon trùm kín mặt và moi hết tiền trong đó, sau đó thủ tiêu hết mọi vật dụng cậu đã sử dụng, chỉ còn lại tiền vặt mà cậu cướp được.

\-----

Hôm nay là ngày báo kết quả thi tuyển đại học của Annette, Dirak đứng ở ngoài chờ mòn mỏi để hi vọng được nghe một chút tin vui.

Sân trường nơi mà Annette dự thi rất đông học sinh trên khắp Athanor đến dự, cô đã vào đó hơn ba mươi phút rồi mà vẫn chưa ra ngoài.

Dirak càng nghĩ càng thấy lo, có khi nào Annette đã thi rớt rồi nên không muốn cho mình biết khiến mình buồn không?

Anh biết cô con gái yêu quý của mình, mặc dù cô có rớt đại học đi chăng nữa nhưng anh vẫn sẽ hết mực yêu thương cô con gái của mình.

Mải mê suy nghĩ, anh không để ý đến người nào khác, đột nhiên có một cú đập vào lưng anh thật mạnh làm anh phải quay mặt lại.

"Ahi hi hi hi." Tiếng cười vô cùng khúc khích xuất phát từ một người con gái.

"Ủa ai... hả con gái... sao rồi con, đậu hay rớt?" Dirak quay người lại nhìn thì thấy đó chính là Annette.

"Hi hi hi, ba ơi, con... ĐẬU RỒI!" Cô con gái mừng rỡ nhào vào lòng ba mình ôm chằm lấy, anh cũng ôm lại con gái của mình.

"Thật hả con? Làm ba hết hồn hoài à, chúc mừng con Annette." Anh cảm thấy mừng không siết, con gái của anh đúng là giỏi hơn mình mà. "Con muốn gì, ba thưởng cho."

"Như đã hứa... con muốn... Laptop và điện thoại mới!" Annette nói, làm anh hơi do dự chút.

Chẳng lẽ tiêu nốt tờ quân huy sắp cạn kiệt kia.

"Con gái..." Anh xìu mặt xuống.

"Sao thế ba..." Annette cảm thấy lo lắng cho ba của cô.

Nhưng anh suy nghĩ lại thì... nó chẳng xứng đáng là bao nhiêu nên anh quyết định bỏ tiền ra mua luôn. "Ba tính là... SẼ THƯỞNG CHO CON ĐÓ!" Dirak hài hước nói làm cho hai người cười bể bụng.

Hai cha con vui vẻ rời khỏi nơi tra điểm và cùng nhau leo lên xe, Dirak dẫn cô con gái mình đến Apple Store và cửa hàng máy tính Asus, cô con gái ngồi nhận quà cáp đem đến mà cảm thấy mừng rỡ.

Dirak cũng vậy, mặc dù số quân huy con sót lại sau hai mươi năm nay giờ không còn nữa, nhưng ít ra anh vẫn vui lòng vì có đứa con tài giỏi thế này.

Dọc đường về nhà, Annette ôm điện thoại mới của mình. Dirak nhìn bên cạnh cô con gái hỏi, "Này, con thích nó lắm sao?"

"Dạ con thích lắm ạ." Annette nói, nhưng cô vẫn muốn khoe thêm cho nhiều người cùng biết nữa, hình như còn chú D'Arcy. Cô thiết nghĩ là chú ấy còn quen với ba cô nên cô mới nói, "... mà ba này, con muốn khoe cái này với chú D'Arcy."

Dirak cảm thấy đơ người, anh hỏi gấp cô con gái, "Annette con gái, sao lại hỏi chú ấy?" Anh vẫn còn đang hậm hực chuyện đó, chuyện của D'Arcy, tự dưng cô nhắc đến làm cho anh cảm thấy áy náy.

"Ba và chú ấy quen nhau mà, với lại tình cảm của ba và chú ấy lại rất tốt, con không thể khoe sao? Dù gì chú ấy cũng rất thương ba mà." Annette ngây thơ nói.

"Ba... xin lỗi con. Ba và chú ấy đã không còn được như trước nữa..." Dirak thừa nhận.

"Hả? Tại sao vậy ba?" Annette nháy mắt.

Dirak cảm thấy lo lắng, không biết có nên kể chuyện mình cãi nhau với cậu rồi đường đột chia tay hay không, nếu anh mà kể ra thì cô con gái sẽ rất buồn, anh đành phải giấu nhẹm đi chuyện xấu hổ đó. Dirak lắc đầu, "Vì ba và chú ấy đã có cãi nhau nên chú ấy không trở về bên cạnh ba được."

Annette hiểu ra được, cô mới nói với ba của mình, "Ba đừng buồn vì chú ấy nữa, ít ra chú ấy vẫn rất yêu ba, đó là do con thấy cách chú ấy đối đãi với ba thế nào. Con không hề nhìn lầm đâu." Cô nuốt nước bọt và nói tiếp. "Con chỉ hi vọng là một ngày nào đó, ba và chú ấy sẽ làm hoà và trở về bên cạnh nhau. Con sẽ cùng hai người sống vui vẻ hạnh phúc."

Nghĩ đi cũng phải nghĩ lại, mình đúng là một người ba tồi, hay là một người chồng tồi tệ. Chuyện như thế mà mất đến một năm để giận dỗi, anh nghĩ thật sự không đáng. Anh cảm thấy mình thật sự sai, sai hoàn toàn.

"Annette à... con có trách người ba tồi này không?"

Annette thở dài lắc đầu, "Dĩ nhiên là không, vì vốn dĩ ba rất yêu chú ấy, ba là của chú ấy, chứ ba không thực sự là của mẹ con. Đó là lựa chọn khi xưa của ba, con đã chấp nhận từ lâu lắm rồi."

"Cảm ơn con... Annette của ba..." Dirak cảm thấy vui mừng vì ít ra còn được cô con gái này chấp nhận mình yêu D'Arcy.

Anh thiết nghĩ từ hôm nay, anh sẽ đi tìm D'Arcy để nói lời xin lỗi đồng thời sẽ giúp đỡ và bảo vệ cậu. Mặc dù có thể bây giờ là cậu đang ở bên cạnh Quillen... à mà quên... tin tức mới đây nói rằng là Quillen đã tự tử rồi.

Vậy là... anh đã có thể quay về với cậu rồi, và ước mơ năm xưa ở bên cạnh nhau giữa anh và cậu dần dần trở thành hiện thực.

Suy nghĩ một hồi lâu đã làm cho thời gian trôi nhanh, anh đã đến được nhà của Sephera và gõ cửa đi vào.

"Sephera... Annette đến thăm em đó! Anh có việc phải đi trước!" Anh gọi tên cô, cô ở trong nhà bếp bước ra.

"Dirak! Chào anh! Cảm ơn anh đã chăm sóc và động viên con bé. Vài ngày nữa, anh nhớ đón nó về bên anh rồi hôm sau dẫn đi làm hồ sơ tuyển đại học Carano nha, Ata em dắt đi rồi đó." Sephera nhìn thấy từ nhà bếp, cô dặn dò anh trước khi anh vội rời đi.

Đúng là chứng nào tật nấy mà! Bỏ đi rất nhanh.

Nhưng không, Dirak quay đầu lại nói một cái. "Nhớ rõ!" Dirak hài lòng nói.

Dirak về nhà của mình nằm nghỉ, anh đã suy nghĩ về cậu cả buổi đến giờ. D'Arcy, gương mặt xinh đẹp đó. Một năm sau, liệu cậu có còn đó không?

Anh đã dứt khoát rồi, hôm nay sẽ đi tìm cậu cho bằng được, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì hết thì có một tiếng gõ cửa.

"Ai vậy?" Dirak hỏi thầm và anh lại gần cửa.

Anh cửa ra thì nhìn thấy một nam thanh niên vừa gần ba mươi, tay cầm một cái hũ cùng với một bức ảnh, và nam thanh niền còn vác theo tâm trạng rất buồn bã và đầy sự đau khổ, cay đắng.

"Anh... là Dirak?" Nam thanh niên nói khẽ, giọng hơi run.

Anh cảm thấy rất ngạc nhiên rồi... khi đọc từng chữ khắc trên hũ và nhân vật trong bức ảnh.

Anh đã sốc và ngã quỵ xuống.

\-----

Tuần trước...

Cũng là một ngày trộm vặt của D'Arcy, cậu và một người "khách" đang ngồi lên nhau ở trong xe.

"Em thoả mãn chứ?" Vị khách hỏi. Hắn cũng không phải là dạng vừa đâu, hành động của hắn thực sự rất thô lỗ và làm cho cậu phải mệt sức.

"Dạ." Cậu nhẹ nhàng nói và hắn tiếp tục, tay đã thủ sẵn một ống bơm để khống chế tên kia lại và cướp vặt như mọi hôm.

Nhưng rất bất ngờ, cậu chích vào hắn không được. "Hể?" Cậu hoá đá, hắn... đã mặc giáp chống đạn ở bên trong.

"Bất ngờ lắm chứ gì? Tôi đã rút kinh nghiệm từ nhiều người rồi nên lần này tôi đã chuẩn bị kĩ càng hơn." Hắn đoạt lấy ống bơm của cậu và tiêm ngược lại vào người cậu.

Cậu bây giờ không còn chút sức lực nào nên hắn áp chế cậu, ra sức hành hạ cậu bằng việc đâm xỏ dương vật vào người cậu đến khi hậu môn cậu bị chảy máu, cậu khóc lóc trong đau đớn. Xen vào đó là những giọt tinh bẩn của hắn chảy ra ngoài.

Sau đó những tay sai của người mua dâm kia xuất hiện, một tay đưa cái chuỳ cho hắn. Hắn dùng nó đánh mạnh vào người cậu một phát làm miệng trong máu cậu văng ra ngoài, cảm giác của cậu lúc bấy giờ vừa sướng vừa đau đớn, nước mắt cậu đã rơi lã chã.

_"Dirak... Dirak..."_

D'Arcy suy nghĩ về Dirak hi vọng là anh có thể kịp thời đến cứu nhưng không, hắn đã rút cậu ra khỏi bộ phận sinh dục của hắn, những tay sai của hắn bắt đầu hành hạ cậu bằng cách đè cậu tơi tả như là một thú vui tiêu khiển.

Rồi chúng bao vây, dùng chân đạp và đá rất mạnh vào người cậu làm cậu văng ngã túi bụi, máu từ bên trong da đã chảy ra ngoài, ruột thịt cậu đã bị nát, phổi đã vỡ.

Cậu nằm đó và cố gắng mở mắt, cậu vẫn suy nghĩ về Dirak, cậu ước rằng mình có thể cùng anh đoàn tụ trên trời. Nhưng rồi cậu đành phải buông xuôi tất cả và nhẹ nhàng khép đôi mắt của mình lại.

Nhìn cậu bị hành hạ một cách dã man, tàn bạo, người nhìn không ra người nữa, trở thành một thú vui tao nhã của chính riêng hắn. Tình cờ hay, hôm nay mặt trăng đỏ máu xuất hiện, tên cầm đầu kia có vẻ thích thú, cười điên loạn.

"Ái chà, mặt trăng trên kia còn xác định hôm nay mày tàn rồi đó ~". Trên tay đang có vài cục gạch, không thương tiếc ném thẳng mạnh vào đầu D'Arcy. Đau.. rất đau, máu chảy từ phần đầu, thậm chí cậu có thể cảm nhận được, từng thớ thịt bị dập nát, máu lạnh chảy trên đầu xuống, ý thức nửa mơ nửa tỉnh, nực cười, nhận ra cũng vô ích, vì chẳng có ai sẽ đến cứu, chẳng có ai sẽ đến viện trợ, kể cả người mà cậu yêu nhất - Dirak, cũng sẽ không bao giờ quan tâm dù các xác này bị bầm dập, và tan biến trong hư vô.

Cuộc bạo loạn vẫn tiếp tục suốt ba mươi phút đồng hồ, họ đập nát cậu không một chút thương tiếc nào và người cậu ngày càng nát dần nát mòn và cơ thể đã chết đi. Sau khi tàn cuộc, bấy giờ giữa một con đường hoang vắng, chỉ còn lại một cơ thể dập nát không một mảnh vải che thân, nội tạng và tim đã bị vỡ tung và gương mặt xinh đẹp như ngày nào đã bị biến dạng đến ma chê quỷ hờn. Máu từ trong người cậu chảy đầy ở trên mặt đường, mùi tanh của nó đã bốc lên nồng nặc khiến người nào đi qua cũng phải che mũi.

Một con người đã chết nhưng không toàn thay. Thật đáng buồn cho một trung niên không gia đình, không người thân và chết trong sự cô độc.

Xác cậu được người dân phát hiện, đem đi giám định và thiêu thành tro bụi, họ đặt cậu vào trong một hũ đựng cốt mạ vàng tuyệt đẹp, trên đó có ghi dòng chữ D'Arcy (1975-2020), rồi vận chuyển về nơi cậu sinh sống và đến tận tay của Paine, trợ thủ đắc lực của cậu.

Paine đã đem nó đến tận nhà của Dirak. Anh đã ngã quỵ xuống khi biết được tin rằng...

Cậu đã ra đi mãi mãi.

**-HẾT CHAP 12-**


	13. Kết Truyện

Dirak và Paine lúc bấy giờ ngồi trong phòng khách, hai người đã thật sự bình tĩnh sau khi gặp nhau.

Không khí tĩnh lặng vì chuyện đó, Dirak lúc này mới mở lời. "Tôi rất tiếc về chuyện của D'Arcy. Tôi không biết phải diễn tả nỗi đau này ra sao. Tôi quen cậu ấy lâu lắm rồi. Cậu ấy từng nói..." Tim anh lúc này thật sự rất đau.

Trong tình yêu, người ta vẫn luôn sợ nhất cái viễn cảnh cả hai không còn bên nhau. Còn điều gì buồn hơn khi nhìn thấy người cùng mình trải qua những ngày tháng tươi đẹp nhất trong thanh xuân, bỗng rời xa và hạnh phúc, tay trong tay bên người mới.

Nhưng không, điều đó cũng chẳng thể nào đau lòng hay đáng sợ bằng việc bỗng một ngày, anh và người anh yêu đã vĩnh viễn không thể cùng hít thở cùng một bầu không khí. Khi người ấy bỗng đột ngột mang đi biết bao nhiêu hoài bão của cả hai, để lại cho anh những nuối tiếc khôn nguôi và một mình bước sang thế giới bên kia.

Paine có thể hiểu rõ chuyện đó, dù anh ta chỉ là đệ tử của D'Arcy cậu nhưng bốn năm qua ở gần cậu thì không điều gì anh ta không biết. "Anh ta từng nói rằng, "Dirak, một ngày nào đó em sẽ tìm lại được anh, dẫn anh phiêu bạt." Anh ta cứ tưởng tượng y hệt đứa con nít vậy về việc anh ta sẽ cùng anh đi cướp, xây dựng được một ngôi nhà đẹp, đủ đầy nội thất, hai người làm ăn cùng nhau."

Paine nói tiếp, "Nhưng vài năm trở lại đây, anh ta lại tưởng tượng thêm điều khác rằng anh sẽ đi tìm anh ta để cùng nhau sống tiếp, bên cạnh nhau như cách anh đã nhận anh ta từ năm anh ta lên mười tuổi. Anh ta cũng đã nói rằng sẽ bỏ nghề đi cướp để thực hiện được ước muốn đó. Nhưng anh ta không bao giờ hoàn thành được vì..."

Dirak nhớ lại cái cảnh tượng đó, cảnh anh đóng cửa nhà cậu thật mạnh và dắt xe đi, cảnh anh tức giận trả phòng khách sạn mà không dìu dắt cậu để cậu ở đó một mình với gương mặt đau khổ tuyệt vọng.

Anh tiếp lời, "... tôi đã cự tuyệt cậu ấy ngày hôm đó."

Có thể lúc đó anh không yêu được con người của D'Arcy nhưng mà... mái tóc và đôi mắt ấy... anh vẫn còn rất yêu quý. Hành động nhất thời này của anh đã để cậu phải đi đến con đường Tử Thần, một đi không bao giờ quay về nữa.

"Dirak, tôi vẫn nói cho anh một điều rằng, cho dù Quillen đã yêu anh ta, theo đuổi anh ta từ lúc anh ta vô tù, nhưng trong lòng D'Arcy vẫn chỉ có mỗi mình anh. Tâm trí của anh ta chỉ nghĩ về riêng anh. Tôi cảm thấy khi nói ra được điều này thì thực sự rất có lỗi với Quillen và D'Arcy nhưng... mong anh hãy suy nghĩ lại. Anh ta rất yêu anh và không bao giờ ngừng nghĩ đến anh dù anh có bỏ rơi anh ta đi chăng nữa."

Anh thật sự rất hối hận. D'Arcy chỉ yêu mỗi mình anh, nhưng do bất đắc dĩ... nên cậu mới có thêm một người khác lấn sang cuộc đời. Một người như cậu, anh có thể hiểu được rằng là không thể trao trọn hạnh phúc cho cả hai bên.

Anh nghiến răng căm tức, Paine có thể hiểu được cảm giác cay cú năm xưa. Anh ta đặt chiếc hũ lên bàn phòng khách của anh để anh có thể nhìn lại cậu lần cuối.

"Tro cốt của anh ta ở đây, tôi đã làm theo ước nguyện của anh ta trước khi chết, anh có thể đem đi chôn hoặc đi rải trôi sông. Hoặc dựng bia mộ ở nghĩa trang nếu anh muốn. Đó là toàn quyền của anh. Và cuối cùng..." Paine nói tiếp, anh ta đưa cho anh một phong bì, "...đây là số tiền thừa hưởng của anh, gồm 10 tờ quân huy và 7000 vàng tiền cũ, cùng với hai cái vật định tình rất quý. D'Arcy đã để lại cho anh. Tôi xin hết."

Hai cái nhẫn, không lí nào...

Anh đã tưởng là đã đánh mất nó trong lúc đến nhà cậu rồi nhưng cậu đã cướp mất khỏi tay anh... và giữ lấy nó đến tận giây phút này.

Trên đó có khắc chữ DD, điều này chứng tỏ... D'Arcy vẫn còn yêu anh đậm sâu, anh lắc đầu, anh bây giờ xúc động không siết. "Cảm ơn... cảm ơn anh... Paine!" Dirak lắp bắp nói.

"Tôi có thể đi rồi, nếu như anh có việc gì cần tôi giúp, cứ gọi đến, tôi sẽ giúp đỡ anh." Paine cúi chào Dirak xong rời đi.

Vậy là xong! Bây giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình anh và một cái hũ vô tri vô giác, nhưng cái hũ đó mang nhiều nỗi niềm, những mất mát của ngày hôm nay. Liệu anh đã quyết định quá muộn màng khi mới quay về nói yêu cậu không.

Anh đã có quyết định.

\-----

5 năm sau, năm 2025. Annette học xong đại học và đỗ thạc sĩ.

Lúc bấy giờ Dirak đã 52 tuổi, còn D'Arcy vẫn mãi mãi dừng lại ở tuổi thứ 45 (50 tuổi nếu còn sống). Dirak đang ngồi trong phòng khách xem tivi, Annette về đến nhà và mở cửa gọi ba mình.

"Ba ơi!" - Annette chào anh.

"Hả con gái?" - Dirak xoay người lại.

"Con sắp lấy chồng rồi đó!" Annette thông báo tin mừng cho anh, con gái của anh sắp lấy chồng rồi.

"Tên gì thế con?" Dirak tò mò.

"Ảnh tên là Eric ạ." Annette không ngần ngại chia sẻ.

"Tên hay thế, Annette. Quen được bao lâu rồi?"

"Dạ khoảng hai năm rồi ạ, ảnh học cùng khoa với con luôn." Annette giới thiệu.

"Nhóc đó có yêu con không?" Dirak cảm thấy còn hoài nghi.

"Có ba ơi. Anh ấy rất yêu con. Lúc cưới, mong ba đến dự. Có bạn của con ở đó giúp con đón khách." Annette gật đầu.

"Ừ... con gái ba sắp lấy chồng rồi mà. Chúc mừng cho con và Eric."

"Dạ con cảm ơn ba..."

Nói rồi Annette vào trong phòng của mình trước. Dirak lại chỗ bàn thờ, nơi đặt hũ đựng cốt của D'Arcy trên đó.

Anh nhìn di ảnh của cậu, anh chảy nước mắt và nói, "D'Arcy, anh hứa..." Từ ngày hôm đó, anh đã quan tâm đến gia đình hơn, đã trở thành một người ba luôn bên cạnh con gái cho đến khi cô lên xe hoa và rời đi.

Một kết thúc rất buồn, cả D'Arcy và Quillen đều đã chết. Sephera thì sống một mình cô độc sau khi Ata trưởng thành, đã lấy được vợ rồi đi nước ngoài. Còn Dirak sau vài năm trở lại đây, anh đã cương quyết không yêu bất cứ một người nào khác.

Mỗi ngày, anh đều lau dọn bàn thờ cũng như hũ đựng cốt của cậu, cùng với hai chiếc nhẫn đặt bên cạnh cậu, anh luôn coi cậu như là một người thân trong gia đình dẫu cho cậu đã đi về nơi xa lắm rồi, không còn hiện diện trước bàn ăn của anh mỗi ngày, nấu cho anh những bát cơm nữa.

Đó là số phận, anh đã chấp nhận từ bây giờ để anh có thể được gần cậu nhất, và có thể quan tâm đến cậu nhiều nhất.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Đã đến lúc nói lời chia tay đến bộ fic DD, tôi xin được phép đóng neo ở đây. Ai muốn thay phiên tôi đẩy tiếp thì... xin mời.
> 
> Xin lỗi vì đã up hết truyện lên thế này, vì tôi đã có nỗi khổ cho riêng mình khi phải ôm lấy DD. Một lần nữa xin lỗi.


End file.
